Fallen: Istalri and Nuaen
by Sanctuaria
Summary: Inseparable since birth, twin elves Kyra and Veyna are both chosen to become part of the legendary Order of Dragon Riders. But what will one of them do when her twin begins to follow in Galbatorix's treacherous footsteps?
1. Spying: Kyra's POV

**Hi everyone! So, this is my new story idea. It takes place after **_**Inheritance**_**. It is about two girls—elf twins—who get chosen as Riders and are inseparable until one of them starts down the wrong path.**

**The Prologue actually isn't about them; it is mostly from Arya's POV and explains everything that's happened in Alagaësia since the end of **_**Inheritance**_**. The only other, non-explained change I've made is that elves are now presented the eggs at age fourteen, not twenty. Eragon and Arya made the change in order to have the new Riders' personalities and values more pliable. That way they could guide them better and hopefully prevent a future Galbatorix.**

Prologue

Letter from Eragon to Arya

_Kvetha Arya,_

_Sorry it's been a while since you received my last letter, but I imagine that, likewise, you have been busy. Saphira and I are well, thank you, and I sincerely hope the same is true for you and Fírnen. _

_Raising the Riders has become much easier, although the new Riders' teachers are not the masters of old. Blödgarm and the other elves, along with Nasuada's emissary of spellcasters, are a great help. It seems Oromis was right; my learning shall never be complete. _

_On a different note, more dragon eggs are on their way to you and the other races for Agaetí Skulblaka a few weeks after you will receive this letter. Speaking of which, I also have a request. Kialandí, Formora…it wasn't just humans, such as Galbatorix, who initiated the Fall of the Riders. Please do not take offense; I only bring this up for correctional purposes. In your next meeting when you give the eggs to Queen Nasuada, Orik, and Nar Garzhvog, I would ask that you see if they will institute a test for a potential Rider to take before he or she is allowed to touch an egg._

_I am not saying all our Riders must be perfect, with calm, even dispositions, but if the Riders could have known Galbatorix's weakness before he became a Rider, the entire calamity might have been circumvented. I would suggest a memory examination. I know it feels like an invasion of privacy, but I believe that it is necessary and I hope you see the same._

_I will station the one of the apprentices, Staria, who you remember quite well I would presume, and her dragon, Adura, at the scrying mirror on the day of the meeting. If you need my help to convince them, just scry her and I won't be far. _

_Atra du evarínya ono varda, Arya Dröttning, _

_Eragon_

Arya's POV

"No, Arya," Nasuada said firmly. "The whole reason I created the rules for maintaining order of the spellcasters was so that they would do no harm to those who did not have the power. What Eragon is suggesting—what _you_ are suggesting—is a blatant invasion of privacy that I will not tolerate, much less sanction. In this, Eragon is leading the Riders astray; this is not the principle we want to set." She glanced at the other leaders, as noble and prestigious as her, seated around the sculpted stone table. Purple banners lined the walls although the queen was not sitting on her throne, but speaking to them as equals. Nasuada's reign had treated her well, Arya could see, for though she must be over thirty by now, the only hint of her true age showed in the wisdom in her eyes. Her black hair fell about her shoulders, and her upright posture gave the distinct impression that she was the one in charge.

Arya, however, maintained her calm and relaxed poise—it was merely a debate, one that she would win. The Riders needed it; she would make the other leaders see that, with or without Eragon's help. It did not irk her that Eragon commanded more respect than she over all people but her own; he had been the answer to their hopes and dreams.

Nar Garzhvog agreed with Nasuada's statement, although for a different reason. "If you instate this…_process_…for choosing Riders, then, whether we like it or not, the Urgalgra will never have another Rider. We are not savages, but compared to the elves, humans, and dwarves, we will seem barbaric. In other words, you will see us as a nation of potential Galbatorixs."

Orik cut in, his short beard bobbing. He had aged some since she had last seen him in person, some two years ago. "Some of what Nar Garzhvog has said pertains to mine people, the dwarves as well. If we institute this plan, no doubt we will find _some_ dwarf who will be fit to become a Rider. But I have thirteen clans to deal with. Most likely, the Riders will come from the most complacent of them, mine Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, Dûrgrimst Ebardac, and Dûrgrimst Ragni Hefthyn. The rest will become discontent, and as I'm sure you all know, a ruler is only powerful as long as his subjects are content underneath him."

"Orik, Nar Garzhvog…I speak today as a Dragon Rider, not the queen of the elves," Arya began. "Perhaps I explained Eragon's idea poorly. The Urgals shall never be excluded from us. That was not our intent, nor will it ever be. That I promise you. Each of the races will still receive the same number of eggs and the races shall not be compared against each other, but individuals against one another. Besides, I have seen many a human do things much more heinous than some Urgals or dwarves. I believe that negates your opposition?"

"It does, Shur'tugal," Nar Garzhvog replied using her native language. His polished silver horns glinted in the light; he too looked not a day older than when she had first met him.

"As for you, Orik, Eragon and I have little say on how you distribute your eggs within your realm. Do as you will. You could distribute eggs equally between the clans or let an equal number of dwarves from each clan have the chance to become a Rider, depending on how many from each qualify."

Orik thought about that and finally nodded. He reached down to his belt to rub the handle of Volund, the dwarves' ancestral hammer, then remembered that weapons had not been allowed in the meeting. He hastily brought his hand back up to the table.

"Excuse me, Arya, but this still does not solve the greatest quandary with this plan," Nasuada pointed out. "I wish to confer with Eragon in this discussion." She gestured towards the ornate mirror on the wall.

"Very well," Arya agreed.

"It will be good to see mine foster brother again," Orik signaled his consent.

"We Urgalgra always welcome a meeting with Firesword," Nar Garzhvog said.

Arya nodded and took a deep, calming breath, fixing an image of Staria, the Rider Eragon had mentioned, in her mind. "Draumr kópa." She then intoned the extra words that would allow them to communicate as well.

The mirror's image rippled and their reflection was replaced with an image of Staria sitting in a chair next to a roaring, crackling fire. The young elf did not appear startled at their appearance, but nodded smoothly, bearing a small smile to Arya. Maintaining her composure, Arya merely dipped her head to the brown-haired girl, although Fírnen said later that her eyes had sparkled at her as well.

A couple seconds later, Eragon stepped into the frame and dismissed Staria, who promptly left the room. He sat down in front of the stone wall, the tips of his half-elf ears just poking through his short sepia hair. Brisingr, his sea-blue sword, hung at his waist.

"Hello, Eragon," Nasuada greeted him. "We need to talk about this plan of yours. It's complete devoid of s—"

"We are not forcing this on anyone, Nasuada," Eragon pressed her, as if he already knew what she was going to say. "You can have the magicians chosen to scan minds swear an oath not to reveal to anyone else what they found in their subject's mind if it will appease the crowd."

"Eragon, I'm still not comfortable—"

"Your comfort has nothing to do with this!" Eragon almost shouted, then regained control of himself again. "The Riders—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Saphira snaked her head into the mirror's frame of view, growling loud enough for them all to be quiet.

"Listen to me," said Eragon as he began to relay her thoughts. "Nasuada, Orik, Nar Garzhvog…Arya," they added with a slight tone of affection. Arya inwardly wondered at it. Was that Eragon's personalization of her words, or was Saphira referring to her with the same intimacy that Arya herself shared with Fírnen? She knew Saphira had felt a family-like connection to her after she had kept Eragon safe in the Empire, but...

_To be acknowledged like that by a dragon who is not your own,_ Arya thought, _is truly a wondrous feeling._

Eragon-Saphira continued. "Do you not remember Galbatorix? Do you, Nasuada, not remember how many Varden were killed on his orders? How he captured and tortured you in Urû'baen? Do you, Orik, not remember how Hrothgar died, at the hands of a twisted Rider of Galbatorix's making? Do you, Nar Garzhvog, not remember how he enslaved your race in order to drive you to the brink of extinction?" She surveyed them all with intelligent, sapphire, cat-like eyes. "Why, then, do you support the creation of another Galbatorix? If you do not accept Eragon's plan, history will repeat itself. All your work will have been no more than dust on the wind. Spread your wings, Nasuada, but use them not to fly into battle this time. Rather, circle them around your people so they may live in peace for another thousand years."

There was a silence while everyone waited for another to speak first after Saphira's decisive statement.

_They cannot argue against her_, Fírnen said to Arya, smug with his mate's formidability.

Arya almost smiled at her majestic jade dragon's reasoning. _Yes, I'm sure she scared them into submission, not used logic and reasoning, _Arya said teasingly.

Fírnen eyed her with a brilliant orange eye.

Suddenly, Orik broke into their silent conversation, stroking his beard. "Aye, the dwarves stand with you, Argetlam."

Fírnen let out a small cloud of smoke as he snorted, but didn't comment.

"Gar. The Urgalgra will also submit to this testing under these conditions," Nar Garzhvog growled.

"Thank you," Arya told them. All eyes turned to Nasuada. She laid her dark hands on the table and glanced around at them all before speaking.

"It appears I have no choice. I accept your terms, Eragon Shadeslayer. But I ask you, O great Riders: how does this invasion of privacy and utter control of power make us any better than Galbatorix?" She let the question ring around the table for a moment. "This meeting is adjourned."

**Hello again! I forgot the disclaimer in the Prologue, so it has to be here instead: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle ideas, plots, places, or characters, Christopher Paolini does. **

**As I promised, you get to meet Kyra and Veyna this chapter. What do you think of them?**

"Vey? Vey! Did you fall asleep?"

Her sister poked her head out of the bush she was hiding in. "No, of course not!" she retorted indignantly, making sure to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Okay, okay, I was just checking," Kyra replied apologetically.

Veyna smirked and disappeared again with a rustle of leaves. The stars glittered brightly above them, but neither twin needed the starlight to see through the dark night. They were huddled in two copses of greenery. Sweet, cool, earthy scents surrounded them, wrapping the two in each of their refreshing musks.

"Do you see anything?" amber-haired Kyra asked, peering out into the night sky once more.

"No, but you're too impatient. It's not even close to midnight, anyway," Veyna answered, "You know, asking me how late it is every hour isn't going to make time speed up."

"I know. But I'm just so excited!" Kyra almost exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Veyna hissed. "Besides, we might not even get picked anyway. It's two elves out of the whole of Du Weldenvarden, Ky!"

"Not _all_ of the forest," Kyra argued, "Just the fourteen-year-olds who came to Ellesméra. There are only fifty or so applicants. But even if it isn't us, we still get to see—and _touch_—the dragon eggs! I wonder what color they'll be?"

"Look, I'm tired, Ky. It won't do us any good with the eggs if we show up to the procession brain-dead. Can't we just wait until noon to see them, like everyone else?" Veyna asked.

"I _know_ the courier will be here soon," Kyra replied, "I can feel it!"

"Sure," Veyna grumbled sarcastically, "but you better not get us in so much trouble that we're not allowed to go to the ceremony tomorrow."

Kyra rolled her eyes, and, as she did, spotted the orange gleam in the sky just before it winked out. "Vey! Look!"

Her sister's head shot out of the bushes as the majestic orange dragon landed lightly in the clearing just ahead of them, churning the ground with his large talons. A lantern flared to life in the night as Arya Dröttning, the elven queen, approached the mysterious Rider.

"Welcome back to Ellesméra, Tamos," Arya greeted him, "I trust your flight went smoothly?"

"It did, Ayra-svit-kona," Tamos answered, touching two fingers to his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Arya answered, mimicking his movement.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," he finished the greeting.

"And the eggs?" Arya's eyes shone green as the lantern's light reflected off them.

"Safe," Tamos answered, removing two cloth sacks with a large bulge in them from his saddle.

"Take off the sacks. Take off the sacks," Kyra muttered under her breath. _Just let me see what color they are!_ she thought desperately.

"Shh!" Veyna's whispered command came too late, as Arya Dröttning stiffened, looking around.

"What is wrong?" Tamos asked, partially drawing his sword from its pale sunset-hued scabbard. Kyra's eyes met her twin's and saw her same panic reflected there.

After a few seconds, Arya shook her head, although her posture remained tense. "Nothing. I've just been a bit jumpy since that written threat a few months ago, that's all."

Tamos nodded and began to speak a pleasantry before his voice faded away as the distance between them and the hidden girls grew larger as they headed for Tialdarí Hall. The young orange dragon took off again, gliding silently above the tree tops.

"Let's go," Veyna whispered, "Before the dragon spots us with his eagle eye."

"That's an insult, you know," Kyra told her as they climbed through the window into the loft that served as their temporary bedroom, "Dragons have much better eyesight than eagles." She waited for her sister's reply, but none came. She was already asleep.

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter, even though it is short. Also, thanks Elemental Dragon Slayer for your insightful review! **

**As always, I accept any and all reviews! Please, tell me what you think of Kyra and Veyna!**


	2. Scheming: Kyra & Veyna's POV

**Hi! Thank you all so much for reading the Prologue and Chapter 1. So here's chapter 2!**

**Note: When I say POV, it's not really from their perspective, as in first person, using "I." What I mean by it in this story is that we get to know what a certain character's thoughts and feelings are. In this chapter, I found it necessary to hear both their thoughts, so you'll get a piece from both of them today.**

Veyna's POV

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Veyna sidestepped, wiping a rivulet of blood off her cheek. Kyra grinned and stepped in with a thrust of her sword, giving Veyna barely enough time to batter the blow away. Even though their swords were blunted by Kyra's magic, her attacks still struck hard enough to scratch. Veyna feinted to the left, but Kyra saw the trick coming and deflected her real move. _Just like she always does,_ Veyna thought, her frown of frustration increasing. She swung at her sister's head, only to have her blow blocked and swept aside, Kyra's blade coming up to her neck. Again.

Veyna forced a smile and stepped backwards as Kyra lowered her sword, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Again?" asked Veyna. Her sister nodded and they began to circle each other, looking for an opening. They had been at this since dawn, trying to pass some time before the procession they were both anxiously awaiting. After another few losses for Veyna, their mutual friend, Faeín, stepped in for her and blocked Kyra's blade with a quick swish of his sword.

"Hey," Veyna greeted him, relieved.

"Want to practice with me?" he offered. "Ky should go find someone else to pick on with that monster of a blade of hers," he said with a pointed look at Kyra.

"Nah," Kyra replied as she walked to the edge of the field, "I'll just watch you two, see if I can give Vey some pointers."

"As you wish," said Faeín graciously. He eyed Veyna for a minute, then struck at her left side, which she parried with a quick flash of her sword. The fight continued a few minutes longer before he twisted Veyna's sword around and sent it clattering to the ground.

"What do you think that _thing _she mentioned last night was?" inquired Kyra, waggling her eyebrows at Veyna. "A written threat?"

"Who said?" Faeín queried. They both ignored him. Veyna brushed her long auburn hair out of her face as she picked up her sword from the dirt where it had fallen.

"I don't know," Veyna answered with a frown.

"I think an alert would have been sent out if it was a threat to the elves," Kyra reasoned.

"Well, we're having the Dragon Egg Procession a few days before Agaetí Skulblaka this time for no apparent reason," pondered Veyna. Her absentmindedness earned her a whack to the hand. Kyra handed her back her sword. Agaetí Skulblaka was the elves' regular celebration of the Fall of King Galbatorix and the resurrection of the dragons, who had almost become extinct because of the evil king. It usually consisted of food, games, performances, reenactments, and, of course, the main event: the Dragon Egg Procession.

"You're right. The egg ceremony is always during Agaetí Skulblaka. We have one every season instead of just autumn and spring because there are so many new eggs to be bonded."

"Maybe there was a threat to the dragons this time around," Faeín suggested, butting in. "Speaking of which, did you two hear about the changes they made to the rules for dragon egg contenders?"

"You mean the age change, from twenty to fourteen?" Veyna asked, puzzled, as she feinted to his head and then stabbed at his stomach, "That's been instated for, what, ten years now?"

He parried the blow easily on the flat of his blade and slashed at her ankles, forcing her to jump back. "Nope. Word is that they're instituting some sort of preliminary test beforehand. Required."

Veyna's heart plummeted. Faeín took advantage of her distraction to knock her sword away. It fell to the ground with a _clang_. But for once Veyna didn't care. All her hopes were dashed. Of all the things elves were supposed to be, she was the least gifted. Her strength was paltry compared to others her age. Her endurance, mind-touching powers, and mind-defense all left something to be desired. And, worst of all, she could not use magic. _I might as well be human,_ Veyna thought angrily. Kyra, of course, could do all of these things. She was strong. She could invade minds. Her defenses were made of steel. And she was the most advanced magic user their age. This test—there was no way she would ever pass it.

Kyra's POV

At Faeín's words, Kyra grinned. Perfect. She was confident of her own power. No fourteen-year-old matched her magical abilities. And few matched her prowess with the blade. This test was in the bag.

Then she saw Veyna's reaction. Her sister's face fell, and she looked miserable and close to tears. She put her arm around her sister, but couldn't help asking Faeín, "What kind of test is it? I mean, what do they test you on?"

"It's not an ability test, if that's what you're thinking," he answered. "Sorry. Something to do with memory inspection? I think they want to know what kind of person you are or your past history or something."

Kyra withdrew her hand from her twin's shoulder. She stared at Faeín in shock. How could it not be an ability test? Wouldn't strength of mind overcome all shortcomings in personality? _If he's right_, Kyra realized, _then I'll never become a Dragon Rider._ She knew she had to do something. Anything. Fast.

"Hey, why don't we stop sparring for a while?" Kyra suggested, fidgeting. "Maybe we should, like, quiet our minds or something before."

"…Sure…" Veyna agreed, looking at her strangely, but she seemed much happier. Kyra knew it was because Veyna had never known her to quit kicking her butt at sparring willingly before. But now there was something she needed to do. And she needed to do it before the ceremony.

0==]=======

Kyra paced the room. She needed to think. To plan. But things kept trampling the ideas in her head. An image of Eragon shaking his head no to Kyra, a look of immense disappointment on his face. Worse, Arya Dröttning, the queen, seeing Kyra fail. Even worse, Veyna. No. She couldn't let that happen.

She had to get it. It was the only way.

**Thank you Elemental Dragon Slayer and xX Angel of Mine Xx for your wonderful reviews!**


	3. Stealing: Kyra's POV

**Hi everyone! I know, I know. It's been a long time since the last update. Sorry! But here it is!**

With footsteps as light as an autumn leaf falling to the forest floor, Kyra approached the stone steps into the hall. She swept aside the vines shrouding the entrance just enough to see inside. No elves were inside the large library, neither perusing the shelves of the most guarded secrets, nor protecting this haven of knowledge. All of them were focused on protecting the eggs, which, of course, were deemed much more important. Quietly, she slipped into the deserted treasure trove of restricted information—dangerous spells, dragon secrets, and things so long lost that they were forgotten. She started pulling scrolls from the shelves and scanning them at an alarming rate.

It wasn't that she wasn't allowed in. In general, elves trusted one another greatly. But even so, those who entered were always closely monitored. Besides that, this mysterious "threat" had them all on edge.

Kyra finally found the one she was looking for and hastily replaced the others back onto the shelf. She unfurled it to reveal a single spell: _Atra manin waíse draumr manin, wiol eka…_ The spell was long, and it would have taken Kyra a few precious minutes to memorize it. Instead, she placed another blank scroll on the ground next to it and uttered, "Ethgri sja." Immediately an identical set of words shimmered onto the second piece of paper. She scooped it up and put the other back in its place. With a swish of the vines, she was gone.

As soon as she reached a safe distance away, she covered it in a brown cloth sack and hurried back past the Menoa Tree and out of Ellesméra, bypassing Gilderien the Wise by heading straight out through the forest. The small village that she came from was only a league away from Ellesméra, a short run for an elf. Their parents had set them up in a loft in Ellesméra for the duration of Agaetí Skulblaka, which meant their house would most likely be empty. Her mother spent her time promoting the growth of the beautiful flowers in the forest. Her father was part of the group attempting to restore the ancient trees that soldiers had cut down for siege engines to their original height and splendor. It was a daunting process, even twenty-one years later, as the enormous monarchs required a huge amount of energy to grow thousands of years.

When she reached her house, Kyra ran up the steps taking them two at a time. She reached the room she and her sister shared and stopped dead in her tracks. Veyna's head whipped up to stare at her sister. Her eyes widened at the sight Kyra.

"What did you _do_, Ky?" Veyna exclaimed vehemently, staring at the object in Kyra's hands in shock.

"What? It's just—"

"You stole a _dragon egg_? How could you? Why would you do such a thing? What were you hoping to accomplish? Don't you see—?"

"Veyna!" Kyra shouted. Her twin immediately stopped talking. Her sister never used her full name. "_I did not steal a dragon egg_," Kyra said through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Veyna looked at her sister, then down at the wood floor. "Sorry. What's that then?"

"Uh, this?" Kyra held up the sack, thinking frantically. "Just a scroll on…dragon lore. I wanted to do some reading before, you know…" She pulled the scroll out of the bag and waved it at Veyna.

"Why here?" Veyna asked sensibly.

"Oh, uh…it's…quieter!" Kyra responded suddenly and felt the need to change the subject. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just forgot my pearl leaf necklace. I wanted to wear it for the ceremony."

"Ah. Did you find it?"

"Right here," Veyna held the necklace up. The pearl attached to the leaf's stem glistened in the morning sunlight streaming in from the window. "I guess I'll be heading back now and leave you to read your scroll in peace. Don't be late!" With that, she scrambled down the stairs and out into the forest. Kyra released her pent-up breath. Safe. She sat down on the floor and unfurled the scroll. The elvish glyphs seemed to dance in front of her eyes as she read them seamlessly, the Ancient Language having been her native language since birth. With each word, she imbibed more energy into the spell, directing it towards her own mind. As she completed the spell, a wisp of thought seemed to brush over her consciousness, like cool water flooding into her. She rested her head on the wall and tried to regain her energy as quickly as possible. There was no way to tell if the spell had worked, but she could only hope. Her thoughts and feelings were her own, and no one else had any right to peruse them, even if they had been innocent. She immediately crushed them down, as they led to times and places she didn't want to think about.

It wasn't that the scroll contained a particularly deceitful piece of magic. The counter-spell was very simple and could not be prevented. It was also fairly basic to enchant someone—such as a prisoner—so that none of their memories could ever be hidden by magical means. The reason it would hopefully work for Kyra was that the testing was supposed to be a secret, so no one would expect her to prepare in that way.

She placed it on a stone slab and muttered, "Brisingr." The scroll burst into a glow of orange fire, the rosy flames dancing in the breeze around the edges. The scroll was reduced to a small pile of ashes, which she quickly pushed out the window. Kyra turned and left the room. The sun was almost up; she had about an hour to get back. Less than that if she wanted to be unnoticed. She set off at a brisk pace in Ellesméra's direction.

0==]=======

Kyra and Veyna stuck close together as they were herded into groups. The testing was over. Only a few elves had been turned down, and Kyra's chance was safe. But the biggest test was yet to come.

The procession took about an hour, but the ceremony lasted for up to two days, depending when the eggs hatched, the duration of Agaetí Skulblaka. This time, however, it would end just as the celebration commenced. Slowly, the group spiraled out, a large group of elves, then a thinner group, then a long thick group, and finally a long tail that went from thick to thin. From above, the collection of elves looked exactly like a spiraled dragon. Arya came out from Tialdarí Hall along with Tamos and met the elves at the dragon's snout. The egg she held was a pale shade of pink, with pinpoints of orange all over it. Tamos held the other egg, a dark, forest green with a couple golden streaks running across it. She handed the pink egg to the first elf, who held it reverently, then passed it on to the elf next to him. The same was done with the green egg. When the pink egg finally reached Kyra—having gone through Veyna already, whose eyes were shining—she discovered it was warm. She touched it with her mind to find it thrumming with energy. She passed it on, sharing in Veyna's elation. Even if she wasn't picked, it was enough to have touched the egg. _Egg__s_, she thought as she took the green one from Veyna and passed it on.

Finally, when the eggs reached the end of the dragon's tail, Tamos and Arya took them and placed them in the middle for all to see. In one motion, all of the elves participating sat down to meditate in the glade. They would continue doing so until the eggs had hatched.

0==]=======

It was around six forty-five the next morning when a slight _crack_ was heard. All the elves stiffened, then murmurs of excitement rose around the assembled elves. Necks craned to see the eggs. The green one had a long crack down it and was rocking gently from side to side.

Whispers ran through the crowd. What gender was the dragon? Who would it pick?

Kyra felt Veyna's sharp intake of breath. It all came down to this. How could they ever be content to heal ancient trees or grow flowers when they had had the chance to become one of the legendary Shur'tugal? How could anything in their lives amount to something when they were rejected by a youngling of the most majestic race in Alagaësia?

Something was clawing at the inside of the shell. All of a sudden, the dragon's shiny green snout poked through, expanding the crack far enough for it to wiggle out.

The baby dragon's wings were a dark green, as was the rest of its body. Its ivory talons and spikes were minuscule even in proportion to the dragon's small frame. It blinked out at them all; golden eyes watching them intelligently. It squawked indignantly, seeming to be searching for someone. Its wet wings flapped feebly a few times before it hopped forward. It cocked its head at the elves, then proceeded to hop through their legs, trying to get somewhere.

A chorus of joyous laughter sounded throughout the clearing at the sight.

The dragon came ever nearer. Kyra couldn't seem to get enough air. The forest green dragon stopped just as it reached them, watching again. It shuffled forward, but didn't stop in front of Kyra.

_Veyna?_ Kyra thought jealously, _How does she appeal to the dragon in a way I don't?_

The dragon's chosen partner was obvious, however. Arya blinked once at Veyna over the crowd, and a subtle message passed between them. Slowly, Veyna squatted down by the dragon, which sniffed her hand, probably looking for food. She tentatively reached out to stroke the tip of the dragon's nose. A look of shock and pain crossed Veyna's face as her palm was branded with the everlasting gedwëy ignasia. The dragon hopped into Veyna's outstretched hands, humming contentedly. It dug its tiny claws into Veyna's hands for support as she carefully stood up, presenting her dragon to the light of a new day. The hatching snorted, the tiniest wisp of smoke rising from its nostrils.

Just when everyone had just about forgotten, a large crack filled the air. The pink dragon stood in the hollows of its egg, split neatly in half. It deftly cleaned its claw, seemingly unaware of its hushed audience. All of a sudden it sprang at the nearest elf, digging its claws into his foot. Thinking it had chosen him, the boy reached down to touch the hatching and thus complete the bond. Before he could, however, it darted away, tangling as many legs and wrecking as much havoc as it could along the way before it arrived at Kyra and practically thrust its snout into her hand. As soon as it touched her right palm, her hand seared white hot. The sensation faded away a few seconds later, leaving only the silvery mark behind. Tamos's eyes twinkled at her. "You'll have your hands full with that one." She, Kyra, of the House Rílvenar, was to be a Dragon Rider.

0==]=======

"She's just so cute!" Veyna exclaimed, running the tip of her finger over the crest of her dragon's head. The green dragon snapped up the piece of meat she offered with her other hand, blinking lazily.

Kyra's own dragon, however, was already curled up and asleep, a piece of meat tucked under her wing, as if to safeguard it from predators. Kyra felt like dancing with glee. This was really happening! They were Dragon Riders!

Arya and Tamos returned a few hours later to check up on them and bring more strips of meat. The dragons were hungry and very much awake by then.

"Have either of you found a suitable name yet?" Arya asked, scratching the green one under the chin.

"Not yet," Kyra spoke for both of them as the pink dragon settled into her lap.

"All right," Arya said, "If you choose to sleep tonight, know that when you wake up, the room might be a little chaotic. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they chorused. As soon as she was gone, Veyna asked, "Do you have any naming ideas?"

"Yes. One. Nuaen."

"Does she like it?"

Kyra ran her hand down the dragon's back. Its presence tickled the back of her mind. Tentatively, Kyra reached out to brush the mind with her own. The dragon chirped happily.

_Kyra,_ it said.

Kyra smiled, _Are you Nuaen?_

The pink dragon hummed contentedly. Kyra took that as a yes.

"Nuaen," she said aloud, wonderingly, "Her name is Nuaen."

"It's beautiful," Veyna replied. She looked down at her own dragon.

"Would you like to be called Istalri?" In answer, the green hatchling hopped onto Veyna's lap and stretched out. Veyna's eyes sparkled as she shared a glance with her twin.

0==]=======

Arya knocked on the door, rousing Veyna from her waking dreams. It's ope—" Her mouth fell open. The room was in shambles. The bright lamp lay on the ground, hook wrenched out of the wall. Books from the bookshelves, half their pages ripped out and strewn around, were scattered everywhere. And, sitting in the middle of it all, were Istalri and Nuaen. Arya laughed as she entered the chaos.

"Dragons will be dragons," she said as she surveyed the mess.

"We named them!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Oh?" Arya asked, "And what are their names?"

"Arya Dröttning," Kyra began formally, "Meet Nuaen."

"Greetings, Nuaen," Arya said bowing slightly to the dragon, "You bear a name as beautiful as yourself."

"And meet Istalri," Veyna finished.

"Istalrí?" Arya asked, looking at the forest green dragon perched in front of her confusedly, "Flame?"

"She has brought light into my life," Veyna responded quietly.

"Ah. Greetings, Istalri. You were aptly named." Arya paused. "Kyra and Veyna of the House Rílvenar, Istalri, daughter of Celestí and Trayim, and Nuaen, daughter of Miira and Gom, do you accept the responsibilities of the Shur'tugal and Bjartskular and promise to peacefully protect all of the races of Alagaesia to the best of your ability, even at the cost of your bonded partner's life as well as your own?"

"We do," the sisters swore as one.

_We do,_ Istalri and Nuaen spoke their first words to say the oath.

She motioned for the twins to stand.

"Where are we going?" Kyra asked. "To Eragon, to the island?"

"No," Arya replied, "To the Crags of Tel'naeir. Come. Bring your dragons.

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Note: Nuaen, Kyra's dragon, is pronounced like New-a (like the letter)-n (like the letter again). **


	4. Scaring: Veyna's POV

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter. Also, thank you xX Angel of Mine Xx and Elemental Dragon Slayer for your reviews!**

"…I tell you this so you know what it means to be Shur'tugalar," Arya continued as they walked. Istalri and Nuaen were perched on their Riders' shoulders. "We are the teachers, the healers, and most of all the keepers of the peace. From the moment your palm was branded with the silver mark, to you I was no longer Arya Dröttning, but Arya, Shur'tugal. One of the original four who fought against Galbatorix, although I was not yet Queen or Rider. Oromis, Eragon, Murtagh, and I. Glaedr, Saphira, Thorn, and Fírnen."

"I have a question," Kyra said. "If Eragon knows the true name, why did he not revert Vroengard back to the way it was before and build the Rider's Order there?"

"He did undo the evil magicks there, but I believe Eragon wished to raise the Riders in secret. A safe haven where young hatchlings could learn without distractions or illusions. Every man, dwarf, elf, Urgal, and Ra'zac knows where Vroengard lies. No one but the Riders knows the location of the Breoal abr Shur'tugalar."

"Is that its name?" Veyna asked, "Breoal abr Shur'tugalar?"

"No, merely its title," Arya answered. "Fírnen named it Gedwëy Evarínya."

"Shining Stars," Veyna translated wonderingly.

_From up high, the sun reflects off the scales of the flying dragons and makes them shine like many-colored stars,_ Fírnen's deep voice rumbled through them all. Arya smiled.

"So you've been there?" Kyra asked.

"Only once after we discovered it." Arya fell silent as they approached the edge of the trees. "We are here." High above them, mountains touched the clouds with their snow-tipped peaks. Directly in front of them stood Oromis's humble hut. The group walked to the edge to look down into the small valley, which was obscured by a dark, heavy mist.

"These," Arya told them, "are the Crags of Tel'naeir." The wind shifted, brushing away the fog. The trio and their dragons looked down over the edge of the small cliff past Oromis's hut to glimpse the valley below, where beautiful plants grew and deer roamed.

But they saw only flames. The base of the Crags of Tel'naeir was on fire.

"Fírnen!" Arya's voice was sharp. "Transport them to Ellesméra. We need all the elves here, now."

"Please, may we help?" Kyra pleaded.

A silent exchange passed between Arya and Fírnen. _Hatchlings, _Fírnen spoke to them both, _you may be strong enough to help us, but your dragons are more important than the valley below the Crags of Tel'naeir. Climb on my back with Istalri and Nuaen. Then Tamos will protect them and you may rejoin us. But we must not stand here idly._

"Thank you, Fírnen," Veyna answered. They hopped nimbly up his foreleg and onto the saddle on his back. Their dragons looked around, not comprehending what was happening. With a _whoosh_ of his great wings, Fírnen took off and soared back the way they'd come. He glided easily over the trees. The sisters jumped in fright as he let out a loud roar and swooped down, wings skimming the tree tops, projecting his thoughts in front of him and alerting the elves to their plight.

Suddenly, he dove for the ground. _Hold on, hatchlings!_ he shouted mentally.

Veyna could barely hold onto Istalri as the wind whistled past her ears. They stopped so suddenly that both she and her dragon tumbled off Fírnen onto the ground. Veyna curled her body, protecting the dragon as they rolled into the underbrush. Finally they stopped spinning and Veyna went to stand up, blinking rapidly. The world spun around her.

A circle of green magic resonated out from Fírnen, blasting through the forest. In her dizzied state, Veyna feebly reached out to touch it, but it crackled straight through her body, leaving it feeling tingly but restored. Likewise, Istalri sat alert beside her. With another thunderous sound, Tamos on his orange dragon alighted beside them.

"Climb on," he ordered, eyes wary. Not too eager to ride another dragon, Veyna placed Istalri on the saddle before climbing on herself. Once they were settled, the orange dragon leapt forward. In a few long bounds, he was back in the clearing where Kyra, Nuaen, and Fírnen were waiting anxiously.

_My apologies, Veyna, Istalri_, Fírnen blinked, perturbed, _It was not my intention to give you such a sky-fall-tumble ride. But something is not right, here, in the forest. I must go back to partner-of-my-heart-Arya._ With that, he took off into the sky. Veyna held Nuaen for Kyra a moment so her sister could climb up. Without a word, the dragon beneath them thrust himself into the sky.

_He's not the talkative, share-your-life-story-with-a-person-you-just-met kind of dragon, is he?_ Veyna thought. They didn't even know his name.

"Tamos?" Kyra asked from behind her, "Will you please take us to somewhere we can help fight the flames?"

"It is too dangerous," Tamos answered, "We will take you somewhere you will be able to watch and learn but still be safe. Arya's orders."

Kyra and Veyna were dissatisfied, but knew better than to argue. The dragon veered away from the forest, toward a small outcropping of rock. The twins scrambled off him and looked down below.

A few elves scurried around the flames, but not as many as Veyna had expected. More than Ellesméra's usual population were here for the dragon egg procession, but there were so few helping! Why? Were they abandoning the Crags of Tel'naeir to the dancing flames? Surely not! The legendary Oromis and Glaedr had lived there for a hundred years…

Istalri nudged Veyna's leg. "Not now," Veyna muttered, still looking down. Istalri nipped her slightly. "What?" Veyna turned to face her dragon. As she did so, movement caught her eye. Elves—hundreds of them—lined up along the cliff, swirling magic flying around them. Across the way, water burst from the mountainside, soaking the flames until they sputtered out. A smug feeling flooded her consciousness. But why would she be feeling smug? Unless it was—Istalri.

_They are drawing water from the soil of the mountains,_ the orange dragon explained_, and so dousing the flames. That is why so many elves are needed. It takes great strength to draw up the water, and even greater to do it over such a distance._

_But shouldn't you be helping, ebrithil? _Kyra asked respectfully_, Your strength would supplement theirs greatly._

_Tamos and I are not your masters,_ the orange dragon admonished, _You should not call us ebrithil in this tongue or any other. As Riders, we are family. First names will do. But yes, you are right. We have already lent our strength to Fírnen, who flies to Arya as we speak. _The dragon dipped its head so it was eye level to the twins. _I am Shi__ü__n, son of Shruikan and the wild Leka. _

"Shruikan?" Veyna couldn't hide her surprise and fear.

_I never knew my sire or dam, _Shiün told them, _Murtagh-Morzan's-son befriended Eragon-lead-Rider-kingkiller, did he not? Why should I not be able to do the same?_

Kyra nodded. "Look, the fire's out!" she exclaimed. Indeed it was. Within a few minutes, Veyna spotted Fírnen circling high in the sky before swooping in. Arya dismounted and strode over to Tamos. She exchanged a few words with him and he nodded and stepped back.

"Kyra, Veyna," she addressed them, "As you know, much of the foliage of the Crags of Tel'naeir has been burned to the ground. Unfortunately, without the roots of the plants to hold it together, the soil has become very unstable. It would be unsafe to raise your dragons there. It has been decided that you leave for Vroengard tonight, where the humans, dwarves, and Urgals already congregate with newborn hatchlings. We previously preferred to raise our own, but that is not possible now. Tamos and Shiün will escort you there."

"Arya," Kyra interrupted, "was there anything…odd…about the fire? Fírnen mentioned—"

"He was mistaken," Arya replied firmly. "Now, fly safe and fly fast." She bowed to Shiün. "May the wind always be at your back." She leapt agilely onto Fírnen's back. "Farewell!" she called as Fírnen veered off into the air. Veyna and Kyra exchanged baffled looks before clambering onto the orange dragon, who took off as soon as they were settled. Something was off here.

0==]=======

A cold mist stung Veyna's cheeks and clung to her skin. It was the morning of the fourth of six days riding on Shiün's back. Flying from Ellesméra to Vroengard was no short trip; it was roughly the length of the Hadarac Desert. Over the course of the trip, Istalri had nearly doubled in size. She now was the length of Veyna's arm from snout to tail tip. Nuaen was smaller, but only just. Nuaen's frame was bulkier, however, although perhaps that was because she kept stealing scraps of meat from Tamos's pack from behind.

Shiün resurfaced under the low-hanging clouds, a glint in his eye as he turned to survey his passengers with a keen eye. Suddenly, he rolled over in midair. The straps strained to keep Veyna from falling off as the world reeled and then straightened, but Istalri tumbled off her shoulder, falling past Nuaen. The two hatchlings hurtled toward the ground.

_Flauga,_ Shiün commanded them. Kyra and Veyna watched, horror-stricken and wide-eyed, as their dragons' wings unfurled and caught the wind. Slowly they rose up until they were level with their Riders, who still stared at them in shock.

"Reisa letta. Flauga," Tamos said, gedwëy ignasia glowing silver with magic.

Istalri and Nuaen flapped their wings, but didn't fall again.

_It is a new training exercise for hatchlings_, Shiün explained, _We support them so they do not fall, but they have the experience of flying._

"You scared us!" Kyra gasped, half-laughing.

A deep rumbling occurred in Shiün's chest; it didn't occur until seconds later to Veyna that he was laughing. Together, they all flew on towards Vroengard.

**Review please! What do you think of Shi****ü****n?**

**Preview for the next chapter, Starting:**

Nerves of tension ran through her dragon's body. Istalri had never flown with Veyna before. But now she was expected to do it for a week? It seemed almost impossible.


	5. Starting: Veyna's POV

**Thanks so much to my precious reviewers, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Angel of Mine, and, of course, He/She Who Must Not be Named…Guest! :P**

_We are here,_ Shiün warned them as he swooped into a controlled dive. Istalri and Nuaen squawked in surprise as Tamos's spell pulled them along and they accelerated downward toward Dorû Araeba. To their surprise, no one was in sight when they landed.

"Where is everyone?" Kyra asked as she dismounted. Nuaen tried to jump up on her shoulder but she pushed her down with a firm: "No, you'll squash me!"

Veyna hopped off after as Tamos replied, "They are here, do not worry. I can sense a dwarf coming to greet us right now.

As if on cue, a stout dwarf carrying a purple-gemstone-topped staff materialized out of the mist. He bowed. "I am Curf, Rider of the beautiful Thyst. Greetings, Tamos. Finally got out of Gedwëy Evarínya, did you?" The dwarf laughed, clapping Tamos on the back. "And who are these fine young people, come with their dragons to eat us out of hearth and home?" he jested.

Tamos smiled. "This is Kyra, her dragon, Nuaen, and Veyna with her dragon, Istalri."

"Pleased to meet ya, all o' ya," the dwarf said, his beard bobbing. "If you'll follow me?"

He led the way to a large field, where almost a hundred beings were at work. Dragons tumbled and butted through the air, all of them no larger than ten feet long. Dwarves, Urgals, and humans ran from place to place after them, but no elves. Elves were supposed to be trained on the Crags of Tel'naeir.

"Now y'all just get practicin' a bit," Curf told them, "Tamos, wards?"

"Ah, yes," Tamos said, stepping forward. The dwarf waddled off toward several large wooden shacks. After Tamos had cast his spells on the young dragons, who were itching to be in the air again, he bade them practice flying.

Veyna knelt down by Istalri. _Veyna_, the green dragon said in her mind, as she had become accustomed to doing.

Veyna smiled, and told her, "Gánga flauga. Go fly." Istalri blinked as if she understood and assumed a crouching position. She sprang forward…and tumbled into the dirt. Veyna burst out laughing until her dragon sent her a reproachful feeling.

_How would you feel if I laughed at you while trying to learn magic?_ Istalri asked. Veyna froze. Her dragon's first sentence! …And rebuke.

"Sorry," Veyna replied apologetically.

_Sorry flies in no sky. Now help me!_ Istalri flapped her wings frustratedly. _And you really need to learn to mind-thought-speak._

"Agreed," Veyna said to Istalri.

"Hey, Vey!" Kyra called, "I figured it out!" Veyna glanced over at her twin just in time to see her hurl Nuaen into the air. Nuaen struggled for a minute, then flew a tight circle around them all before landing gently.

_Do you want to try it?_ Veyna asked. No response. So much for thought-sharing. "Do you want to try it?" she asked Istalri.

_I heard you the first time_, Istalri told her, flashing a toothy grin.

_Trickster_, Veyna sighed. She gently picked up Istalri, who was getting pretty heavy. She hefted her over her right shoulder, gedwëy ignasia tingling at the contact.

With a wordless shout, Veyna hurled her precious dragon high into the sky. Once she was at the peak, Istalri's wings unfurled, letting her glide back down. She flapped her wings a couple of times, rising higher into the air. Istalri grinned smugly. She was going to be best flier on the island.

0==]=======

_Tap. Tap. Tap tap. _Istalri yawned and lifted her wing. Veyna crawled out from under it and squinted in the early morning sunlight. Istalri was huge now, in Veyna's opinion. Her tail was at least four feet long, and the rest of her was two times that. She could easily fit a couple of rabbits in her maw at once, and she had become an experienced flyer. She and Veyna conversed easily on many subjects, but magic still eluded them both.

Likewise, Nuaen had grown large, but was still the smaller of the two. Her bulky form was stronger than Istalri's, though, so when they play-tussled, the only way Istalri could win was to keep out of reach. Kyra, like she always had, frequently used magic in everything she did, including in feeding Nuaen. It became a game they all played: Kyra would levitate hunks of meat in the air and Istalri and Nuaen competed for the best pieces. But now it was time to leave all that behind. A long, arduous journey lay ahead, and then serious training for them all.

Curf had given them two small saddles for their dragons, inside which were a week's worth of provisions—meat for Istalri and Nuaen, bread, fruit, and vegetables for the twins—and a large gemstone, filled with power, in case their dragons got too tired. They were only two weeks old, after all. After they ascertained everything was comfortable for the trip, Veyna mounted Istalri. Nerves of tension ran through her dragon's body. Istalri had never flown with Veyna before. But now she was expected to do it for a week? It seemed almost impossible.

Nevertheless, Istalri stood quietly while Veyna adjusted the saddles straps until they were secure. Then Veyna climbed onto Istalri's back before settling in nervously. What if Istalri couldn't do it? They would be stuck out over the ocean, with nowhere to rest for leagues! She nodded to Kyra and Tamos, indicating that she and her dragon were ready. Nuaen took off first, launching herself powerfully into the air, then flapping her wings frantically to try and gain altitude. Through their mental link, Veyna felt Istalri give Nuaen a small flow of energy. Nuaen rose to an appropriate height in the air with her next thrust of her wings.

Istalri crouched on the ground and pushed herself into the crisp air. She wobbled, unaccustomed to Veyna's extra weight on her back. Shiün nudged her higher into the air with his snout and soared up himself. _Very good_, the orange dragon purred, _Now, fly!_

Istalri took off, skimming through the air. Once she was off the ground, the sky was hers. Nuaen dodged and dove after her, tail swinging from side to side. _Hatchlings, we have a long way to go still_, Shiün reminded them. Istalri spread her wings, letting the wind carry them along for a minute.

_Don't exhaust yourself_, Veyna told her.

_I know,_ Istalri answered, but then added cheekily, _but when I start feeling tired I'll just steal your energy!_

_Hey!_ Veyna cried indignantly.

_Of course, it'll only last for an hour of flying_, Istalri teased_, puny elf that you are. _

Veyna ignored the friendly insult. _While we are flying, could you teach me magic?_

_What do I know about magic?_ Istalri asked, _I cannot use it. _

_Okay…can you teach me to touch others' minds as I do yours? I can do it through you, of course, but it'd be a liability in battle…_

_Picture Kyra in your mind. Know where she is here. Now, imagine you are stretching your mind in her direction…_

Veyna closed her eyes. Kyra, as a child, dancing for their mother and father. Kyra, lifting her first pebble into the air with magic. Kyra, confiding in her her true name. Kyra, being chosen as a Dragon Rider…

"Sja," Veyna whispered, and it was as if the world had opened up to her. Pinpricks of light dotted the mainland below. A dazzling brightness coming from Shiün and Tamos ahead, and near equal ones from herself and Kyra. _She could see_.

_Veyna!_ Istalri's delight was evident. Warmth and pride from her flooded Veyna's body.

_Ky, Ky! I've figured it out! _Veyna said excitedly. Kyra smiled in her saddle and Nuaen let out a small purr.

_Bet we can still fly faster than you!_ Kyra called, _Catch us if you can!_ Nuaen sped up, lifting up into the clouds. After a second's confusion, Istalri chased her.

_Hatchlings,_ Shiün grumbled, shaking his massive head.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Separating: Veyna's POV

**Hi everyone! Chapter after this one, part of one of the twins' true nature will be revealed…**

"Welcome!" Eragon greeted them on Saphira, her sapphire scales sparkling in the sunlight. She was much bigger than Fírnen or Shiün, but also older. "We have been expecting you!" He touched two fingers to his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," he greeted Kyra.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Kyra answered, touching her lips also.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," he finished the greeting, then repeated it with Veyna, Nuaen, and Istalri.

"Shadeslayer—" Kyra began.

"I need not be known by that here, at Gedwëy Evarínya. We are all family here. You all may call me Eragon."

"Um, Eragon, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kyra stammered.

Istalri's flaps became less frequent and they began to sink lower.

"I imagine your dragons will need a nice long rest after a flight like that," said Eragon kindly. "Saphira and I will show you to some temporary rooms. Tomorrow we can take the tour."

"Great!" Veyna replied excitedly, feeding Istalri a small stream of energy. She could feel her dragon's exhaustion and burning muscles. Gratitude emanated from Istalri as she joined Saphira in a downward dive, an equally tired Nuaen beside her.

The circle of stone looked nearer, a large grassy area with a lake in the center. Small figures and larger dragons ran around on the field, banging swords together. The elves' melodious laughter joined with the Urgal's guttural amusement in this wondrous place. As they got closer, Veyna could see that some large pieces of stone jutted out on the outside, while only small ones did on the inside. At last Saphira pulled out of the dive with wings spread out to their full extension, slowing her fall. Istalri and Nuaen, however, did nothing and plummeted into the soft dirt, where they lay, breathing heavily. Veyna pulled the saddle off and placed her hand on the side of Istalri's forest green neck. _Thank you_, she murmured, soothing her dragon's aches as best she could.

She hugged her dragon's side as Istalri stood up, shaking dirt off her scales. Her eyes blinked bright, but her tail still dragged against the ground.

Saphira set the pace: an easy, loping one that they all could match. Finally they reached the edge of the clearing that ran right up against the stone wall. Off to the right, there were several marble caves filled with fresh grass. Only one of them was occupied, its inhabitant a red dragon whose tail kept swishing from side to side as he slept. They crept past him and Istalri and Nuaen shared a nest while Kyra and Veyna crawled under their wings. After days of sleeping in the saddle, it felt so good to lie down again. The day turned into night, and night drifted on into morning.

0==]=======

When Eragon met them the next day, Tamos was still with him. "Good morning!" he greeted them. Kyra, Veyna, I would like to properly introduce you to Saphira."

_Well met, O beautiful huntress_, they murmured.

_Well met, Kyra. Well met, Veyna. I sense great power in you two._

_Thank you, Bjartskular_, Veyna spoke for them both.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your dragons?" Eragon asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh!" Kyra jumped. "Eragon, Saphira, this is Nuaen. Nuaen, Eragon and Saphira."

"And this is Istalri," Veyna said quietly, "She Who Is the Light of My Life." Eragon's eyes twinkled as he gazed at Istalri.

_You both will become mighty hunters, my daughters of the sky_, Saphira told them. From the spike of joy that emanated from Istalri, Veyna guessed "daughter of the sky" was a greater compliment to dragons than it seemed to elves. It was obvious from Saphira's gaze of affection that she considered all young dragons her offspring, although only two were known about, and they were not Nuaen or Istalri.

Pleasantries over, Eragon got to business. "Kyra, you will go with Tamos," he directed, "Veyna, you'll get the tour from Saphira and me." Despite the fact that it was probably just random, Veyna couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride that Eragon had selected her over her twin to take on the tour. He was the legendary Kingkiller, after all.

"We will go on foot for this first part," he instructed her. Together, the party headed for the big wooden doors nearest to them. "We tried to make it all out of stone," Eragon began, "since it's not flammable. But the doors have always been wood for some reason."

"How often do you have to replace them?" Veyna asked.

Eragon grinned. "About every couple weeks." He stepped inside the huge room. "This is the dining hall, open all hours of the day for a bite to eat, but meals are served at 7:00, 12:00, and 6:30. When you start night training, however, it'll be 8:00, 1:00 at night, and 7:00 in the morning for supper. We serve food for all the races here."

He caught Veyna's eye. "Yes, even meat. Faelnirv and mead are served on special occasions and at dinner only. You don't have to eat with your mentor, all the Riders mix to eat. As you can see, there's enough room for the dragons as well. You'll soon find that all of Gedwëy Evarínya is constructed with dragons in mind."

Only a few people were seated at the tables, tearing at hunks of bread or sipping cups of tea. They moved onward, going into the large hallway to their right.

"This," Eragon gestured, "is the first set of rooms. Past here..." He paused as they kept moving forward, "Here is the Scrying Mirror. There's always an adult Rider stationed here. We have one mirror and several of pools of water to use."

"Do you need permission to use the pools?" Veyna asked.

"No, everything is open here. We trust you young Riders not to abuse it," Eragon told her. "The next set of rooms is in between here and the Healing Center." After another five minute walk, they reached an open doorway. Inside, bottles of various brews and different herbs lined the shelves. A few beds—some made for humans, some made for dragons—lay in a corner of the room.

"Why do we need a healing center?" Veyna asked, "Almost everyone can heal each other with magic, can't they?"

"Yes, but the Healing Center is for large wounds, ones that a single person couldn't heal by themselves. We have stores of energy here which will help us with the grievous injuries."

Veyna looked alarmed. "Are they common?"

"More often than you might think," Eragon answered, "Mostly young Riders falling off their dragons at great heights or getting drastically burned accidentally."

The next large room they went to was the most peculiar. Statues of misshapen and beautiful dwarves, Urgals, and humans guarded the entrance and lined the walls inside.

"The temple," Eragon whispered, "for all those who want to pray to their various gods. As an elf, I would assume you would not visit here much except when your learning requires it."

Veyna shook her head in agreement, watching a stoutly dwarf kowtow to one of the largest statues of all.

Another set of rooms lay beyond the temple, and further than that was, Eragon said, the most precious room.

As soon as they entered, Istalri stiffened. _There are many dragons here_, Istalri said to Veyna, _but I cannot see them._

"This is the Hall of the Eldunarí," Eragon began, "It is the most revered place in Gedwëy Evarínya. Here, you may converse with dragons of all ages, but you cannot see them."

"What are Eldunarí?" Veyna asked.

"That is a lesson for another time," Eragon told her, "For their protection and Istalri's."

_Istalri's?_ Veyna thought, but did not ask again.

_What does Eldunarí mean?_ Istalri projected her thoughts directly to Saphira.

_Alas, little one, I cannot tell you,_ Saphira replied gently, _When you are ready, you will know. _

With that mysterious answer, Eragon said, "Come. There is more to show you from the sky."

The group went outside and Veyna hopped up on Istalri's back. Through their mental link, she could feel the after-flying soreness in Istalri's muscles and hoped the flight would be short.

They took off up into the air, rising above the field. "That's the training field," Eragon explained, "Your mentor will assign partners and during your free time you can spar with anyone there."

"What kind of weapons are we allowed to use?" asked Veyna.

"Anything blunted with magic," Eragon grinned, "We've just got standard training ones down there right now, but when your mentor deems you ready in fighting one or two will be forged for you."

"Who does the forging?"

"Rhunön," he answered, "I released her from her oath some time ago. The dwarf Rider Curf used to help her, before he left for Vroengard."

"I met him there!" Veyna realized.

Eragon looked puzzled. "What were you doing on Vroengard?"

"We had to go there, after the fire on the Crags of Tel'naeir…" Veyna trailed off, realizing the news hadn't reached Gedwëy Evarínya yet. There was no one to take it.

"What? The Crags are on fire?"

"Were. Were on fire," Veyna told him, "They put it out."

"Is Arya okay?" he asked worriedly.

Istalri smirked slightly.

"No one was hurt," Veyna answered.

"Okay," Eragon shook his mind as if to clear it. "I'll have Blödgarm send a Rider or two to Ellesméra after we finish here." Saphira banked to the right, Istalri swooping in to follow her.

"Do you see those balconies jutting out from the building?" Eragon asked, "Those are for the dragons to sleep on. They connect directly to the Riders' rooms. The bigger the dragon, the bigger the balcony has to be. As Istalri grows, she'll need different balconies. The smallest ones are on the inside of the compound, as it's safer for the young dragons. The largest ones are higher up on the outside."

"What are the rules for Gedwëy Evarínya?" Veyna asked.

"Don't set anybody on fire," Eragon joked. "No, it's all honor system here. Do what your mentor tells you. Also, the library to the right of the temple is off-limits to Riders-in-training, as is leaving the island without permission."

"What kind of things are in the rooms?" Veyna asked.

"There's a large bed, a writing desk, a chest for personal belongings, and a small scroll shelf. Note that doors have no locks in Gedwëy Evarínya. We have no need of them. In the next room is a bathroom with a mirror, wash basin, bath, and place to relieve yourself. Also, each room is shared with another Rider."

"I get a roommate?"

"Yes, when we find you one. Girls and boys can request to be roomed together, but it has to be approved by their masters. The only other restriction is that the two cannot be family by blood."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry you will have to split with Kyra. But you need to learn to work alone."

"I guess that means we'll have different mentors as well?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Veyna thought a minute. "What happens if you need to contact us, like in an emergency?"

"If you ever feel your gedwëy ignasia burn, that means we all need to meet in the middle of the training field. Hopefully that will never happen. Any more questions? Istalri?"

Veyna shook her head. "It all seems fairly straight forward."

_Who're our mentors going to be?_ Istalri projected her thoughts to both Eragon and Saphira.

"I have selected your mentors myself, and a letter from them awaits you in your new room. Come, let us go down." Saphira folded her wings into her sides and began to fall straight down like a rock, unfurling them at the last moment, rising about ten feet above the ground, level with one of the balconies. Istalri followed, but, still sore, went for a less fun but easier and more elegant dive and hovered there a few seconds later.

_Istalri, please pick a balcony nest_, Saphira told her, _After you get settled in, we can consider roommate options._

_Thank you, Saphira_, Istalri said respectfully.

_Train well, daughter of the wind_, Saphira replied, withdrawing from her mind.

"We only cater to dragons," Eragon grinned apologetically, "You can't roast us to a crisp with your breath." Veyna smiled, checked with Istalri, and pointed to the balcony they were hovering next to.

"She says that one will do," Veyna replied, "Thank you, Eragon."

0==]=======

Veyna dismounted Istalri, stepping onto the sun-heated stone floor of the balcony. Her hand slid off the dragon's neck as she stepped forward into the room, lit by two Erisdar in opposite corners. On each side of the room was matching furniture, all ready and waiting for her roommate. Veyna sat down on one of the beds, looking around at her new living space.

_Kyra!_ she realized. _Where are you?_ She reached out with her mind to find her twin, who immediately sensed her presence. Her door was pushed open with a bang and Kyra grinned at her.

"Who's your mentor?" she asked excited. She spotted the scroll lying untouched on the desk. "I got Tamos and Shiün!" she almost sang.

"Nice," Veyna said with a smile. She slid over to the desk and picked up the scroll, untying the red ribbon around it. She unfurled it carefully, beginning to scan the letter for names.

"Taeri and Mort." She frowned. "I've never heard of them."

"Maybe they're not elves," Kyra suggested.

Veyna looked down at her letter again.

"_Dear Veyna and Istalri," _she began,_ "It was a great pleasure to us to be chosen by Eragon as your mentors. My name is Taeri of the House Haldthin. I was born in Ellesméra but raised in Sílthrim. I was twenty when my dragon egg hatched and have been a full-fledged Rider for seven years. My dragon's name is Mort, a name given to him by his sire. He is maple-colored brown dragon of small but powerful stature. We look forward to meeting you tomorrow, and ask that you meet us in the dining hall after breakfast. Your training will start with flying exercises for Istalri and magic for you. I have placed a special variety of soap in the bathroom for your use. It has been enchanted with certain wards that will prove invaluable in your training here. _

_Atra du evarínya ono varda__,_

_Taeri and Mort_

"So she is an elf," Kyra mused, "She sounds nice."

"She also sounds like she knows what she's doing, which is always a good thing," Veyna said flatly.

"Guess you'll get to meet her tomorrow," Kyra called as she left the room.

_Yes, _Veyna agreed, _Tomorrow everything shall be revealed to us. _

**Now they have to separate! *evil laugh* Review please!**

**Preview:**

"Stenr reisa," Veyna commanded. All of a sudden, the pebble shot up into the air, then changed direction and headed straight for Istalri. The first drop of dragon blood seared her palm.


	7. Spearing: Veyna's POV

**Okay, next chapter's here! I've tried to make it less filler-y like it originally was going to be. I've started the ball rolling!**

"Stenr reisa," Veyna growled. The pebble remained inanimate and motionless atop the table.

"Stenr reisa," Veyna said again, frustrated. She could feel Kyra's mind bolstering her own, but it still eluded her. She got so close, but the magic slipped through her fingers every time, hiding itself somewhere new in her mind.

"Stenr reisa," she called, as if beckoning an elven pony. "Stenr reisa," she cooed at the stone. "Stenr…reisa…" she said in a deadly voice, "Stone, if you don't move, I'm going to have Istalri grind you under her talons and crush you into dirt…Stenr, rïsa!"

In the back of her mind, she could feel Istalri returning with Mort from their training session. She had been at this all day, with her mentor Taeri watching her struggle and fail. And she was sick of it. She was tired of failing. It's what she'd been doing her entire life!

Istalri landed and looked at her sadly. She laid her head on the ground to watch Veyna, cat-like eyes alert. Veyna turned back to the pebble. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Stenr reisa," Veyna commanded. It was as if she had just been granted access to the deepest part of her mind. Something clicked, and energy flooded her mind. Her energy. She could sense it now. Compared to Istalri's, it was a pittling amount, but no matter. That would soon change.

All of a sudden, the pebble shot up into the air, hung there a moment, then changed direction and headed straight for Istalri's heart. A surge of energy flooded her body, but Veyna frantically cut off the spell. The pebble didn't stop, however, only wavered and speared Istalri's foreleg. The first drop of dragon blood seared her palm.

_Istalri!_ she gasped. Her dragon flapped her wings as she balked and backed away from Veyna who was standing there in shock. _Istalri!_

_Why?_ Her dragon snarled.

_I didn't mean to, Istalri, I'm sorry! _Veyna wailed, _I just lost control or something. I don't understand it!_

_I believe you_, Istalri said after a moment, beginning to lick the wound. _But how did you lose control?_

_I don't know. I cut off the spell before it hit you, it shouldn't have kept going. I didn't direct it toward you at all!_

_We should talk to Taeri and Mort. They're just staring at us, you know._

_Oh. Right. _Veyna blinked and laid her hand on Istalri's foreleg, examining the wound. "The pebble…it's still in there. Can you help?" she asked Taeri.

"I've never seen anyone lose control of that simple spell before," Taeri said, clearly still in shock. "But we better not use it to get it out of her. Stenr, eitha." The stone moved slowly out of the wound and Istalri whimpered. "Jierda," Taeri told it, "Waíse deloi." The stone exploded into dirt and fell to the ground. She walked up to Istalri, who had resumed licking her wound.

"May I?" she asked politely. Istalri lifted her head and thrust out her foreleg, watching Taeri like a cornered fox. "The pebble cut straight through the muscle and was only stopped by the bone," Taeri told Veyna, "We need to round up as many Riders for the healing as possible. No time to get Eragon; he left on a hunting expedition with Saphira to one of the other islands hours ago." Mort immediately took off to the rooms nearby while Veyna contacted Kyra.

_Help, Istalri's hurt!_

_What? How?_ Kyra questioned.

_No time, just please hurry! _By the time Veyna cut off the connection, several more Riders had arrived: three elves, a couple dwarves, and a hulking Urgal. Another dwarf ran up on his short legs and Kyra came up behind Veyna, another elf on her heels.

"Join your minds with mine," Taeri ordered, and no one questioned her, even though at least one of them looked older than she was. At once she began to sing in the ancient language, of growing and mending. The song was as complex as Istalri's body, and took many minutes to complete. Finally, it was over, and Istalri's leg was sound and whole once again. Most of the Riders drifted away, but a few remained behind: the older elven Rider, an elf girl, Kyra, and her friend. Taeri opened her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"What happened?" the male Rider asked Taeri.

"I don't know. The spell just seemed to berserk," she answered. He turned to Veyna, orange eyes searching.

"I cut off the spell as soon as I realized the pebble wasn't going the right way. I don't know why it kept going," Veyna told him.

He nodded and spoke to the girl. "Stay here," he ordered, "Sinta and I have to find Eragon. He must be informed of this right away."

"Ebrithil." She nodded respectfully. He leapt away, springing lithely onto the pink dragon who was almost as large as Fírnen.

"Hi. I'm Staria. It's nice to meet you," she touched two fingers to her lips.

Veyna repeated the action, saying, "It's nice to meet you too. Was that your mentor?"

"Yes, Shaiku's been my mentor for almost two years now."

"I'm Kyra, Veyna's twin sister," Kyra introduced herself, "and this is Soetrí, my sparring partner. Soetrí greeted them all with a cordial smile.

"Oh yes, I know Soetrí," Staria sighed. She looked up at the sun. "It's almost supper. Want to join me, Veyna, Kyra?" she asked.

"Sure," Veyna replied.

"Sorry, but no thanks," Kyra declined politely, "Soetrí promised to show me something really special tonight, on one of the other islands." She smiled at him.

"Aren't the other islands off limits?" Staria asked, looking at Soetrí with a warning glance.

"Ah, come on, Staria!" he scoffed, "We're not doing any harm, going to see the glow stone." With that, he led Kyra away, hand on her arm.

"How do you know Soetrí?" Veyna asked, watching them go, puzzled.

"Oh. Him. He was my sparring partner in Ellesméra," she said distastefully. "Before he became a Rider, I mean. Frankly, I don't know why Chinr chose him."

"You're from Ellesméra?"

"Yes. No. It's complicated," Staria said as they sat down at an empty table with their food, Istalri listening behind them. "I was raised by Arya in Ellesméra."

"Arya? Really?" Veyna asked, surprised.

"Do you remember learning about Eragon searching for a place to build the Riders' sanctuary?" Staria asked.

"Sure," Veyna replied, still confused.

"The part where Arya joined him for about a year, leaving Lord Dathëdr in charge? She told me that they found me, all alone on an abandoned island. No sign of my parents. So she took me back to Ellesméra and raised me in her spare time, which wasn't a lot. But that was fine with me. I mean, it was an honor and all, but I didn't really want the attention… I don't remember seeing you in Ellesméra, which city are you and your sister from?"

"Taíthos," Veyna replied. "It's about a league away." The conversation paused for a minute. "Where's your dragon?" she asked.

"Oh, she was out hunting. Adura should be back any second now," Staria broke a piece off her bread.

"Adura?" Staria asked, all her senses on full alert, "Adura…Saphira and Fírnen's daughter, Adura?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Staria smiled. "Yes. The same."

"That's so cool!" Veyna exclaimed. "I've always wondered, does Saphira show favoritism towards her because she's her mother?"

Staria laughed. "As if. If anything, she tells Sinta to work her even harder!"

Veyna grinned. "Yes, that sounds like Saphira. What about Fírnen? Does she see him much?"

"Not really. Just when she hatched. But tell me about you and Istalri!" Staria prompted.

"Well, it just…happened. You know how it is," Veyna answered, smiling. "One minute, it's a green egg, the next it's a beautiful dragon that I'm naming Istalri. It goes by so fast, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does. And Adura returns!" Staria looked up to see her sapphire dragon coming toward her, talons clicking on the stone floor.

"Did you have a nice hunt?" Staria asked, patting Adura on the nose. A silent exchange passed between them and Adura turned to Veyna, surveying her and Istalri carefully.

_Greetings, Staria's-friends, _Adura said.

_Greetings, Adura_, Istalri replied. _Could you excuse us?_ Istalri spoke to Veyna privately.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened back there, to Istalri?"

"Oh, that," Veyna looked distinctly uncomfortable. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I've never been able to use magic before."

Staria nodded, as if to say, "Go on."

"So Taeri was teaching me with the pebble, and I finally managed to lift it. But then I felt this huge surge of energy, and it didn't feel like my own. The pebble headed straight for Istalri's heart, but when I cut off the spell it missed and speared her foreleg instead."

Staria looked thoughtful. "That wasn't your fault," she told Veyna. "I've been researching magic a lot recently, and that can't just _happen_. Were you particularly sore at Istalri before you cast the spell?"

"No, not really. I mean, I was frustrated a bit, that, like, she could do all the dragon-y things but I couldn't manage what I'm supposed to as an elf or a Rider…but I wasn't wishing her harm, I swear I wasn't!"

"I believe you. And that means that it wasn't you, Veyna."

"What do you mean?"

"You lifted the pebble into the air. But someone else took control and directed it. Someone who wanted to hurt Istalri. Badly."

**Don don donnnn! Who wants to kill Istalri? What is so important to Soetrí that he'll break the rules and take Kyra off the island to see?**

**I realize I've been dropping a lot (okay, a ton) of names, but I promise no more people! You've met everybody for Part1/Book1! **

**So, if you want a review:**

Eragon

Saphira

Arya

Fírnen

Nasuada

Orik

Nar Garzhvog

Blödgarm

Kyra – Elf, Rider who is Veyna's twin, 14 yrs old

Nuaen – Kyra's pink dragon

Veyna – Elf, Rider who is Kyra's twin, 14 yrs old

Istalri – Veyna's green dragon

Curf – Dwarf, Rider in charge of Vroengard

Thyst – Curf's purple rider, the color of amethyst

Tamos – Elf, Rider who brought the eggs, escorted them to Gedwëy Evarínya, and trained Kyra

Shiün – Tamos's orange dragon who is also Shruikan's son

Taeri – Elf, Rider who mentors Veyna

Mort – Taeri's maple-brown dragon

Staria – Elf, Rider who is Veyna's friend, 16 yrs old

Adura – Staria's blue dragon, also Saphira and Fírnen's daughter

Shaiku – Staria's mentor

Sinta – Shaiku's pink dragon

Soetrí – Kyra's friend and Staria's enemy

Chinr – Soetrí's dragon

**Preview:**


	8. Savoring: Veyna's POV

**Sorry this took so long! I've been struggling with this chapter for a while, having written what I want to go in it, but not being able to make it flow, if you know what I mean. But, the next chapter! **

It had been about five months since the incident with Istalri and the pebble. Eragon returned the next day but neither had answers for them nor believed it was Veyna's fault. That had been a huge relief, for if he had thought she was deliberately trying to kill her dragon, she would have been expelled from the Order and put into isolation on one of the islands. Her power with magic had increased a hundred-fold, and there had been no more incidents, with her or others. Eragon and some other Riders were still looking into it, but it was doubtful they would find anything. There was nothing to find. It was a fluke, that's all. A young elf Rider with great power that lost control. Simple as that.

Istalri had also grown larger and had breathed fire—dancing emerald flames—for the first time and now prided herself with setting anything—and everything—on fire. When not training with Mort, she spent a lot of time with Adura, as they had taken an immediate liking to each other. Veyna and Staria as well had become fast friends.

Kyra, on the other hand, had started distancing herself from Veyna, much to her loneliness. Kyra spent an inordinate amount of time training with magic, fueled by the fact that Veyna was catching up to her. The time she didn't spend training with Tamos or practicing what she had learned she spent with Soetrí, who she had developed an attachment to. Whether it was because he was willing to teach her higher magicks or because she liked his company, Veyna couldn't fathom.

All in all though, life was good, and Veyna was going to savor it.

"One last thing," Taeri interrupted her thoughts as she walked away.

"Yes, Master?" Veyna turned.

Taeri held out a small jar to Veyna. "Tonight, after you bathe, apply this over your entire body for training tomorrow."

"Why?" Veyna asked.

"You'll see," was all Taeri would say.

Tossing the bottle from hand to hand as she walked, Veyna contemplated the meaning of this sudden change. It could be nothing…or it could be the product of nights and nights of surveillance, secrecy, and deceit. One or the other.

"_That doesn't mean we're supposed to!" she had almost said. Instead, Veyna just nodded and followed her sister into the fog shrouding the forbidden library. After all, Kyra had always had both of their best interests at heart. And she'd never been wrong before_.

Veyna brushed the memory from her mind. She now regretted that choice, but couldn't quite bring herself to confess to Taeri or Mort. Who knows how the Order would react? She and Kyra might be expelled! Breaking into the library to the right of the temple was a serious offense—worse than leaving the island without permission.

When she reached the door to her room, Staria was waiting for her. "Where's Istalri?" Staria asked, "Adura was hoping they could do some flight moves together tonight. Fancy flying stuff."

"She, actually, went off the island today for the first time. Went hunting with Mort," Veyna answered. "She should be back soon though."

"Ah, okay. Is that what I think it is?"

"Don't know," Veyna held the little jar up.

There was a twinkle in Staria's eye as she beheld the small jar. "You're going to have some fun with that," she said.

"What do you mean? What is it?"

Staria only smirked.

…

The next day, Veyna rose early, unable to sleep because the ointment she had applied last night had started to make her skin feel slightly cold, like she had spent too long pressed up against a block of ice. Istalri, however, thought the entire situation pretty funny; Veyna suspected she knew exactly what the ointment was for.

It was a most peculiar feeling, for inside, she was perfectly warm. But her hand felt slightly cold to the touch, which was just disconcerting when she accidentally touched them together. Rubbing her arm in a futile attempt to warm it up, she donned her clothes—a forest green sleeveless top and brown leggings—and opened the window. Beams streamed through as she stared at herself in the sunlight. Her skin had attained a silvery sheen overnight, even more than it usually had. Perturbed, she exited her room and headed for the sparring field.

Not-so-oddly, there were only two people on the field at that hour. As she approached them, she was surprised to see Soetrí and Kyra going at it. Kyra wasn't an early riser… She opened her mouth to call a greeting, but the words died in her throat. Kyra had a lengthy gash across her forearm as well as blood blossoming through her clothes on her hip. Soetrí had a deep slash on his ankle and his neck was bleeding profusely.

_That's why they're up so early!_ Veyna realized, _They're fighting with unguarded swords!_ Something carried her legs forward. "Hey," Veyna forced herself to sound normal. Kyra turned, her sword dropping to hand limply at her side, earning herself a slice to her ribcage.

"Don't get distracted," Soetrí ordered.

Kyra nodded and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like "Ebrithil."

"Fighting with unguarded swords?" Veyna asked, struggling to remain impassive.

"It's not very realistic the other way, is it?" Soetrí asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I guess not," Veyna admitted reluctantly.

_Meet us at the training field,_ Taeri's voice invaded her thoughts.

"You guys better get cleaned up," Veyna warned them, "My mentor's coming."

"Barzûl," Soetrí cursed. He said something in the ancient language and their cuts closed up, blood wiping off and sinking into the grass.

"Very nice," Veyna commented semi-sarcastically.

When Taeri finally arrived, it appeared that the three of them had just been talking. Soetrí greeted Taeri, honoring her by speaking first in the traditional elven greeting. After a few more pleasantries, he and Kyra made their excuses and left. It was strange to think that Kyra was—for lack of a better word—"dating" a full-fledged Rider three years older than she was. Three years was a tiny span for the older elves, but for a youngling like her three years might as well have been seventy-five. It rarely occurred to Veyna that Soetrí was already a full member of the Order.

"All right, I want you to cast wards on yourself. I know this is your first time, but try your best," Taeri instructed, cutting through Veyna's thoughts.

She blinked, realizing a small group of people had gathered around them. Having them all watch her intently made Veyna feel slightly self-conscious as she cast her spells. "Done," she announced quietly.

"Istalri," Taeri requested, "Your fire, if you please."

"What?" Veyna asked, voice dropping two tones. Istalri faced Veyna and opened her maw, sending a torrent of green flame at Veyna. The flames swirled around her, causing an uncomfortable—not excruciating—pain to shoot through her right shoulder, left portion of her back, and both her feet. When the flames subsided, everyone but Istalri and her mentors was smirking and starting to disperse.

"They just like seeing the new Riders think they're going to get roasted by their own dragon," Taeri explained.

"Ah," Veyna answered, half laughing and half wanting to scream.

_Are you okay, little one?_ Istalri asked.

_Yes, no thanks to you_, snorted Veyna.

Istalri only chuckled.

"Again," Taeri told her. Veyna looked down at her body to see the splotches of blue that covered her wherever her wards hadn't sufficed. She cast the amended spell with more force this time, and braced herself for the onslaught ahead.

0==]=======

_Twang!_ Veyna's arrow hit its mark, flames spreading from the oil-coated wooden shaft onto the wooden target. "Vindr," she ordered and watched as the flames sputtered out. She retrieved her arrow and was delighted to find the shaft had not been blackened in the slightest, and she hadn't even noticed the drain on her strength from the protective spells she had placed on it. Looking at the arrow brought back the feeling of accomplishment. She and Istalri had come so far…

"Brisingr," she muttered, lighting the arrow on fire again. She drew back the bow, aimed, and fired, the arrow once again hitting its desired spot and setting it on fire. With "vindr" it sputtered out. Just as she was pulling the arrow out of the target, Taeri said, "Enough, you have mastered the skill of flaming arrows. But can you tell me why we would want to have a flaming arrow?"

"No," Veyna answered, feeling slightly abashed.

"Think about the rules of magic," Taeri prompted.

"The only one I can ever remember is the one about bringing back the dead," Veyna confessed, "And I don't know what that has to do with this, so it must be wrong."

Taeri waited. Veyna shifted in place.

"Because…magic costs more energy from a distance!" she recounted.

Taeri smiled. "Yes, we light them on fire because then we can send them farther distances with less strain. But there is another reason also. Without it, this would be a pointless endeavor, because you still have to sustain the magic over the distance the arrow flies."

"I don't understand," Veyna shook her head.

Taeri sighed. "When the arrow sticks to the object it hits, the fire spreads, does it not?"

"Yes, but that's still your fire, isn't it…?"

"Not always. Thus, with differing words or the right intent, you can make it so that the fire doesn't spread from the arrow but heats the wood around it and causes it to catch on fire itself. Thus once it is burning you don't have to sustain the magic, the flames created by the fire on the arrow are naturally occurring, and will stay."

"You are wise, ebrithil," Veyna nodded.

Taeri responded with a small smile. "Meanwhile, I have arranged a sparring match for you. And I'm going to watch this time, so don't forget what I have taught you."

"Never, Master," Veyna murmured. "Who will I be fighting?"

"I believe you know Staria?"

Veyna's mouth fell open. She'd never been asked to fight Staria before, and had never been able to since Staria's brightsteel blade would rip any others to shreds.

"Ebrithil, does this mean I will be getting my own blade?"

"If you acquit yourself well in this fight, then yes," Taeri smiled, "For it, Staria has agreed to fight her hardest despite your friendship and use a regular blade."

"Thank you, Master," Veyna bowed respectfully. Together they walked side by side to the almost deserted training field, where Veyna selected the sword from the cart that best matched her style and twirled it in a circle, waiting for her friend to arrive.

A few minutes later, Shaiku, Staria's mentor, came up, Staria following him. Her sword, Wydra, or Fate, was in its scabbard on her belt, but she carefully removed it and set it on the ground. Shaiku handed her a blade and she smiled disarmingly at Veyna, then stared at something behind her in shock. Veyna whirled around, but nothing was there. She felt the sharp rap on her shoulder and knew she had been tricked. Snarling, she faced her opponent, who was once again smiling sweetly.

Veyna pretended to feint at Staria's side, but withdrew the blade just in time to bring it towards Staria's neck. Her friend blocked the blow easily, swatting it away and stabbing at Veyna's chest. Veyna took a step backwards and immediately countered with an inward swing. They continued in this fashion for several more minutes, Staria landing a few blows and Veyna a few, but none to the neck or spine.

Staria swung around in a wide spin, her sword flashing dangerously in front of Veyna. Veyna stepped backwards to avoid it, but Staria was waiting for that. She leapt up, placing the tip of her sword on Veyna's head as she arcked over her head. But as soon as she felt the cool blade on her head, Veyna ducked and slashed at Staria's unprotected midsection. They both froze, realizing they had "killed" each other at the same time. They looked to Shaiku and Taeri for the verdict, but they both were smiling, satisfied.

"Staria," Shaiku spoke first, "I have never seen you do that move before. In an actual battle, I'm sure it would prove very useful."

"Veyna," Taeri said, "That was a very nice comeback. You thought on your feet without hesitation, and I am going to recommend you for your first apprentice-only mission after you get your new blade."

"Thank you, ebrithil!" Veyna smiled, excited.

"There is one more thing we wish to ask of you," Staria said, "May we have permission to room together? I have been alone since my roommate moved to Alagaësia and Veyna has never had a roommate. It would be nice to—"

"Of course," Taeri replied. "Although Shaiku tells me you might be leaving soon as well, Staria."

"Ebrithil," Staria nodded respectfully to Shaiku, eyes shining.

"Now, meet Istalri and Adura and get settled in," Taeri ordered, "You'll be on the third floor with an outer balcony, the fifth room on the left from the dining hall. Veyna, you'll need to receive your sword from Rhunön a week from today. Don't worry; she's been watching you fight for quite a while now, so she knows exactly the sword you need. Veyna immediately contacted her dragon, bursting with news.

_Istalri?_

_Yes?_

_Did you hear that?_

_Mort told me the same thing._

_Really? You get a sword forged for you too?_

_Ha ha, very funny. No, that we get our first real mission!_

_Oh, that. I wonder what it'll be! _

_Hopefully there will be a lot of deer involved. _Through their mental connection, Veyna could feel Istalri licking her lips.

_You know that's insulting to me, as an elf, right? _she asked teasingly.

_Mmm…_

0==]=======

"If the Riders didn't want us to access the hall on our own, they could have enchanted it with spells," Kyra explained impatiently. "Besides, we've already been in there once!"

Veyna closed her eyes, trusting herself to do the right thing this time.

"If you want an accomplice for breaking into the hall, go ask Soetrí or someone! You certainly spend enough time with him!" she said forcefully and with finality.

"I wanted to do this with you, Vey! I thought you wanted to spend more time together. But now I see that's not true. You've changed, Vey. I don't know you anymore."

_I'm not the one who's changed! _Veyna wanted to scream.

"Goodbye, Veyna." Kyra stepped backward, melting into the shadows and sprinting out of sight.

**Sorry that ending was kind of abrupt. So…we are approaching the end!…of Part 1. Please review! Thanks so much to those who have already!**


	9. Speculating: Veyna & Staria's POV

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long, school's been keeping me busy. Also, here's a bit of physical character description for Kyra, Veyna, and Staria:**

Kyra – Kyra is a fifteen-almost-sixteen year old elf girl who was chosen by Nuaen when she was fourteen in Ellesméra to become a Dragon Rider. She had reddish brown hair and is about the same height as Veyna. She is the elder twin—by exactly one minute fifty-five seconds. Kyra recently changed her eye color permanently through the use of magic—the former brown now has a slight red tinge to it, much to Veyna's chagrin (Veyna always liked how their eyes matched colors exactly). She also has some sort of boy/girl relationship with Soetrí, a nineteen year old full Rider who stays (for now) on Gedwëy Evarínya.

Veyna – She too is almost sixteen and was chosen by Istalri when she was fourteen. She and her sister come from the elf city Taíthos, which is about a league from Ellesméra. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is the same height as her twin. Her friends include Faeín (also from Taíthos) and Staria.

Staria – She is eighteen years old, although only sixteen when she and Veyna first met. It is a mystery where she came from—Eragon and Arya supposedly found her as an infant on one of the islands near Gedwëy Evarínya. Since then, she was raised by a busy Arya in Ellesméra and then was chosen by Adura (daughter of Saphira and Fírnen) to become part of the Order. Staria has dark brown hair and green eyes. She and Soetrí have some (undisclosed) past history together that has fostered feeling of intense dislike between them.

**Also, in case you didn't notice, I updated the story cover image to the real thing that I finally finished. Istalri and Nuaen when they were hatchlings! **

**Okay, now Ch. 9!**

"I still can't believe it!" Staria exclaimed, rocking back and forth on the bed. Across the room, Veyna was throwing a small rock up and down and catching it again.

"I know!" Veyna grinned.

"Can you believe it, Adura?" Staria bounced up and patted her dragon's nose. "We're going to be full members of the Order!"

_I heard you the first time_, Adura replied, projecting her thoughts to the entire company, _and, yes, I'm very excited. But I prefer to show it in other ways._ She turned to the door and roared loudly. Outside, several shrieks of alarm cried out from the training field, as well as the sound of someone dropping a sword on their foot. _See? _Adura asked, _Much more fun._

_Indeed. I would like to try that sometime,_ Istalri agreed.

_Don't you dare, Istalri_, Veyna said in a mock stern tone.

_Humph._

Veyna smiled smugly at her emerald dragon, then turned to Staria. "Do you know how the ceremony is going to work?"

Staria shook her head. "The only way anyone would know is if they had been to one, and I haven't yet. I suspect it has something to do with renewing the vow I took when Adura first hatched for me…"

They fell silent for a moment, each basking in the happiness of the day. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Staria leapt off the bed and opened it. "Hello, Rhunön!"

"Yes, yes, hello, atra esterní ono thelduin, blah blah blah," Rhunön replied, "I have something for Veyna."

Veyna blinked at her effrontery. Staria stepped out of the way, smiling slightly at Rhunön's brusque manner. Tales of the famous smith had spread far and wide throughout all of Alagaësia and of course to her hometown Taíthos, a mere few leagues from Ellesméra. She had fallen out of talk in the five years since she had relocated to Gedwëy Evarínya, but her name was still said with a sense of reverence to the ancient master smith.

Istalri snaked her head further into the room and rested it on Veyna's bed, watching the scene unfold.

"I have your sword," Rhunön told Veyna, drawing a long, cloth-covered package from the satchel across her right shoulder. She proffered it to Veyna, who unfolded it slowly. The first hint of gold glinted out from the handle of the sword. The next thing she noticed as the cloth fell away was the brilliant deep forest-colored emerald set in the pommel, sending flecks of light cascading around the room as she picked up the sword by its cool handle. It was covered in brown cloth strips placed so intricately that it appeared to be a continuous piece except for the glints of silver that shone artistically through the gaps. At the bottom of the grip, the sword had a silver leaf with a pearl at its base that matched her necklace exactly—the one she had gone back to Taíthos from Ellesméra to get.

The necklace had been a good-luck gift from her mother before she had left Taíthos for Ellesméra with Kyra to attend the beginning of Agaetí Skulblaka. It and Agaetí Blödhren were the only celebrations of the dragons the elves had, and the only time new elven Riders were chosen. The rest of the races did it differently, Veyna supposed, for they had no holidays like the elves for the dragons in particular. Rather, they had only the day of Eragon slaying Galbatorix in the Battle of Urû'baen. Veyna had heard that Ilirea hosted feasts full of song and dance throughout the day, but she had yet to attend it.

The necklace had been in the House Rílvenar for generations—it was said that it had saved the life of Baellova-elda and thus allowed him to found the House in the early days of Du Weldenvarden. It, along with four other pieces of ancestral heirlooms, were the only ineffable objects belonging to Rílvenar.

The sheath was very dark, lush forest-color, gold and brown filigrees tracing their way down. The pattern somehow reminded Veyna of a ripple in a still pond. She reverently drew the sword out of the scabbard, revealing the brightsteel blade, tipped with a golden point to her representing the gold tips of Istalri's spikes. Reflecting the light from the window delightfully, the sword itself was very thin and long, obviously not meant for pushing against another, but evading and striking almost invisibly. The green tint to the starmetal faded as it went along the blade until it was completely silver when it reached the gold tip.

"When Eragon first saw the blade," Rhunön began, "he said its true name was—"

"Esterni," Veyna murmured. The golden tip glowed for a second, and then the light faded into oblivion.

"Yes," Rhunön nodded, satisfied. "It appears my craftsmanship has prevailed once again in joining the sword and its master…"

"Thank you, Rhunön-elda," Veyna said gratefully.

"Use it well." She walked out of the room and shut the door with a bang behind her.

"She says she hates people and their politeness or flashiness," Staria observed, "but she sure does like her theatrical exits."

"That she does," Veyna agreed, still regarding Esterni proudly. Istalri touched it with the tip of her nose and drew back suddenly, releasing a cloud of alarmed smoke from her nostrils.

_It's warm!_ she exclaimed.

"What?" Veyna asked, quickly pressing her hand against the golden tip, then down the length of the blade. The rapidly cooling metal was, as Istalri had said, warm, although the golden tip appeared much hotter than the rest of it.

"Esterni," Veyna repeated with greater force. Her strength ebbed a little as the tip began to glow brighter and brighter until it was white hot and had burned through the cloth it was resting on, the rest of the blade maintaining a soft golden glow. Veyna cut off the energy and the light slowly faded away, as did the heat radiating off it. To Veyna's delight, the metal did not appear harmed in the slightest.

Staria, who had been sitting on her bed the whole while, asked, "Would you like to cross blades? We seem to have some…unfinished business from last time."

"Of course," Veyna replied, baring her teeth at Staria in a playful manner as she lifted Esterni. Staria drew Wydra from its sheath. They circled each other in the small expanse of floor. "Wydra!" Staria cried at the same time Veyna shouted, "Esterni!" Esterni's tip heated at the same time an arc of water splashed off Wydra, turning into steam as it collided with the hot brightsteel.

Staria laughed and attacked, bringing her sword to Veyna's side, only to be blocked by a quick twist. Veyna leapt to the right, feinted at Staria's head, and succeeded in tapping her on the jaw. She had to be extra careful because they hadn't taken the time to dull the edge of their swords. Staria grimaced and swept her sword up to knock Esterni away, although in a real battle it would have been too late.

Veyna paused, distracted, as Adura leapt on Istalri and they play-tussled off the balcony, Istalri swiping at Adura's side and Adura battering Istalri's wings in return. Staria landed three blows in quick succession: one on Veyna's hip, one on her foot, and one at the back of the neck. Veyna leapt into her swordfight with renewed vigor, swishing her sword to the side in a circle before stepping in with a thrust.

How long the fight continued, neither of them knew. Somehow, Staria always had the upper hand, but only just. Outside, Adura and Istalri soared back into the sky after a little mishap with the ground, which now had a large two-dragons-sized dent in it.

Staria's POV

White flowers adorned the small stone table that Eragon stood in front of. Past him, pine trees were all that could be seen for miles around. The clear blue sky was unbroken by birds or wisps of clouds. The dirt underneath her feet was cool and moist as she stepped forward, Fate glistening blue at her waist. From the mirrors set around the clearing, she could see Arya and Fírnen watching the ceremony. Adura purred, her entire body vibrating with anticipation as she welcomed her sire. Staria smiled at Arya, having been raised by the queen since she was little.

Staria placed her hand on Adura's shoulder. _Are you ready, little star?_ Adura asked, thrumming with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

_Yes,_ Staria answered with conviction, _It's what we've worked for all along, isn't it?_

_Indeed._ Adura shuffled in place as her mother cast a critical eye over her. Appearing pleased, Saphira dipped her head to Adura and retreated back a step to Eragon's side.

Creating a path through the middle, the Riders and dragons who had come to watch the ceremony stood to the side, watching and murmuring amongst themselves. Veyna and Istalri were there, along with her mentors Shaiku and Sinta. Other friends and acquaintances also watched, although many had not returned in time from their missions. In the mirrors, even Murtagh and Thorn watched, although she had never met Eragon's half-brother. On the other side, Arya and Fírnen had a perfect view of the ceremony. Arya smiled at Staria, as if to say, "I'm proud of you." Staria smiled back at the elf queen who had raised her since she was a baby.

Eragon beckoned her forward, stalling her thoughts. She and Adura moved as one, coming to a stop before the table.

"Brothers and Sisters," Eragon began, referring to them all like family, as was the custom of the Riders, "today we gather here to witness the confirmation of the most sacred bond in the world." Then he addressed the elf and the dragon standing in front of him. "Do you feel you are ready to affirm your bond and become one of the Order?"

"We do," Staria replied, voice ringing out against the silence of the forest.

_We do._ Adura projected her thoughts so everyone would hear, nearby elves translating for those watching by mirror. Though they could hear Staria, Adura's response would be otherwise unknown to them.

"As is my right as a Dragon Rider, I ask you: Do you, Staria Aryasdaughter—" Several in the audience blinked, either not knowing she had been raised by the queen or not expecting Eragon to use that term because Staria was not related to Arya in blood. "—accept your partner for who she is, love her as you do yourself, and treasure your bond more than anything else?"

"I do," Staria replied.

"Do you, Adura, daughter of Saphira and Fírnen, accept your partner for who she is, love her as you do yourself, and treasure your bond more than anything else?"

_I do_, Adura answered. A surge of joy resonated through Staria. She knew, of course, that Adura loved her, but to hear it admitted in the ancient language was truly special.

"Do you, Staria, promise to protect Adura, whether with sword or magic, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Staria promised.

"Do you, Adura, promise to protect Staria, whether with tooth or claw, wings or mind, even at the cost of your own life?"

_I do_, Adura said.

"Do you, Staria, take Adura to be the partner of your heart, mind, and soul, promise to speak when the moment is right, be silent when it is not, and forever respect and honor her?"

"I do," Staria repeated.

"Do you, Adura, take Staria to be the partner of your heart, mind, and soul, promise to speak when the moment is right, be silent when it is not, and forever respect and honor her?"

_I do. _

"Do you, Staria, promise to protect Adura, whether with sword or magic, might or sacrifice, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Staria's voice was firm.

"Do you, Adura, promise to protect Staria, whether with tooth or claw, wings or mind, even at the cost of your own life?"

_I do._

"Do you accept the responsibilities of Shur'tugal and Bjartskular and promise to peacefully protect all of the races of Alagaësia to the best of your ability, even at the cost of your bonded partner's life as well as your own?"

"We do."

_We do._

"Do you pledge yourself to the Order, agree to be bound by its rules, and know that your actions reflect upon it with everything you do?" Eragon showed no sign that he was close to finished.

"We do."

_We do._

"Do you swear fealty to me and every other member of the Order, from now to forever, just as they have done for you?"

"We do."

_We do._ It felt binding.

"Then as my right as Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, Firesword, and most of all Shur'tugal, I now pronounce you, Staria Aryasdaughter, a full Dragon Rider." He drew Brisingr and touched her on the forehead with it.

Saphira looked at Adura. _And as is my right as Brightscales, Flametongue, and most of all Bjartskular, I now pronounce you, Adura, daughter of myself and Fírnen, Bjartskular._ She touched the tip of her nose to Adura's.

Eragon smiled and raised his hands. "Let us welcome into our Order…Staria and Adura!"

Bugles sounded and Staria smiled as all her friends clapped and the dragons roared and stamped their approval. By the time the noise had died down, people were milling around with glasses of dwarven mead, ale, and elven faelnirv. Casks were even brought out, the dragons—especially Saphira—attacking them with vigor.

_Don't get too drunk_, Staria warned Adura.

_No more than Saphira. Besides, I want to show Istalri how to really do it! _At a nudge from her partner, Staria looked over and saw Istalri take a sip of faelnirv from the keg and take a step back. Staria grinned and let her dragon go.

"Well done," Eragon said from behind her, switching back to the human language since the conclusion of the ceremony. Staria whirled around. Eragon smiled at her and handed her a glass goblet filled with the elven liquor.

"Thank you," Staria smiled.

"Saphira and I are very proud of you both. When Arya and I found you on that island—" his voice had contained an odd quality, "—this was never the life we expected you to have. But all the same, we're both very glad. You make us so proud, Staria."

"Thanks," Staria answered, blushing a little.

He glanced around the clearing. "I know Arya and Fírnen would be here if they could. But it's a long way, and she had queenly duties to perform."

"I understand," Staria nodded, "I owe you both so much."

"Repay us by becoming the best Rider you can be," Eragon replied.

0==]=======

"You know, since I'm a full Rider now," Staria continued.

"Really? You would do that?" Veyna asked, smiling.

"Of course. It's not like I have anything else to do!" Staria laughed, "Full Rider stuck on Gedwëy Evarínya, remember?"

"Thanks," Veyna grinned, "Now, I have to look over these scrolls for Taeri…beginners Dwarvish. I knew I didn't want to learn Dwarvish…but it's better than Urgalish…Urgalish?" she asked Staria, cocking her head to the side.

"Doesn't sound right, but I don't know what you would call it…" Staria contemplated as she exited the room.

Veyna settled down at the desk to decipher the scrolls, struggling over the unfamiliar words. After about two hours of tedious work, the door banged open. Veyna jumped, turning to see a livid Staria fling herself into a sitting position on the bed as the door slammed shut.

"What _happened_?" Veyna asked, staring at her in shock.

"I just had a one-on-one with Eragon," Staria said in a cold voice. "You'll be happy to know that you'll become a full Rider in about three months."

"Three months?" Veyna asked, "But you were here at least a two years before me…"

"Do you know how the system works?" Staria asked. "Five recommendations with consensus from all others. I was vetoed—not once, not twice—by that snake, Soetrí. He held me back!"

"What? Why?" Veyna was still trying to make sense of it all.

"Oh, he claimed different reasons each time. Flaunting his Riderhood being a year older than I am!" Staria was calming down a little now. "And, I couldn't find anything pertaining to Istalri's pebble incident in the formerly-forbidden library."

"Too bad," Veyna shrugged. The stone seemed like a distant memory now, although it still sent a shiver and a tingle of panicked energy up her spine.

"Soetrí may not have been responsible for that incident," Staria concluded darkly, "but he's up to something. I promise you that."

**Hmm…what is Soetrí up to? Or is Staria's feeling misguided? You'll see in Chapter 10, Soaring. **

**Warning: cliffhanger chapter ending approaching…**


	10. Soaring: Veyna's POV

**Okay, here it is. The big one. Go ahead. Read it. And then tell me what you think.**

"Kyra, Veyna," Eragon began, "I have another mission for you."

"Alagaësia?" Kyra asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm sending a scouting team to one of the unexplored islands along this chain, and Shiün and Mort volunteered you two."

"What's this island a candidate for?" asked Veyna sensibly.

Eragon's brow furrowed. "A prison island. Our other one has gotten a little busy with miscellaneous spellcasters of Galbatorix's inner circle."

"Understood," Kyra told him without a glance at Veyna, "We'll leave as soon as we're packed."

"Tell the kitchens to give you three days worth of food," Eragon instructed her, "Veyna, take Istalri and Nuaen to Taeri so she can give them directions."

"Are there any others who're coming?" Veyna queried.

"Yes, two others. This won't be an apprentice-only mission. Staria and Soetrí have agreed to go along." Kyra's smile widened.

When they all were finally ready to leave, night was fading. The four majestic dragons—red, green, blue, and pink—rose into the air, flapping steadily. On an unspoken consensus, they veered off into the darkness.

"Ky!" Soetrí called after a while, "Do you see that ahead? Just there?"

"Nope," Kyra replied, "Oh, wait…yes! I see it!"

Istalri followed Nuaen into a steep dive, angling down toward the object looming ahead. Chinr, letting out a stream of golden fire, alighted upon the ground hard, the force of a small earthquake rumbling through the trees. Several frightened deer ran out of the bushes as Nuaen landed.

"You two go around the other side and start from there," Soetrí ordered Staria and Veyna bossily, "Look for, you know, shelter, predators."

"We know," Staria responded, "Don't be a fool, Soetrí! It's still night out. We won't be able to see anything clearly."

"Are you an elf or not?" Soetrí asked, shaking his head. "Night vision."

"Come on, Soetrí, let's just camp here for now," Kyra told him. They exchanged looks, unspoken thoughts flitting between them.

"All right," Soetrí said reluctantly. He retreated back toward Chinr, who flapped his wings once and then settled down for the night. Instead of curling up under Chinr's wing, he joined Kyra under a tree, using a root as a pillow. Nuaen eyed Kyra oddly, as if wondering why they were sleeping separately.

Istalri followed Adura down toward the beach, sending a spray of sand up into the air as she skidded on the landing.

_Good night, Istalri,_ Veyna thought as she settled down for the night after removing Istalri's uncomfortable saddle.

_Goodnight, little one._

The next morning, Veyna was woken up by the sounds of metal clashing on metal. The furious din swept through their campsite, making the still sleeping Nuaen and Istalri roar with frustration. Veyna bolted out of her nesting place, blinking in the sudden light. Sword clashed against sword as Staria and Soetrí fought brutally—Soetrí tripped Staria and slashed her thigh, Staria calling a halt and then dealing him a large gash on the forehead.

"Kyra!" Veyna called to her sister, who was sitting on the sidelines watching the battle, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," Kyra replied, sounding like the sister she used to be for the first time in months, "They just wanted to get warmed up for the day."

"Yes, but they're tearing each other to shreds," Veyna said as she flopped down beside her twin.

After another flurry of blows, they ended at a standstill, blades locked, neither able to push the other's sword away. With a slight incline of the head, they ceased their onslaught and departed. Soetrí pulled Kyra up from the floor and led her off toward the trees while Staria went to fix the saddle back onto Adura. Nuaen and Chinr had slept with their saddles on, however, their Riders oblivious to their slight discomfort.

Istalri yawned, stretched, roasted a miniature shrub with a small burst of flame, rolled her shoulders, and asked: _What do you say we go saddle-less today?_

_I don't know, it's a long flight…sure, no saddle today, _Veyna agreed. _We'll pick it up on our way back._

_Thank you._

Veyna smiled and patted Istalri's nose. "Ready?" she asked Staria as she transferred some food from the saddle bags to the small satchel she would carry with her.

"Yes," Staria replied, "I was thinking we should split into two teams like Soetrí said last night. But he and Kyra shouldn't be a team. I'm willing to go with him if you want to be with your sister…"

"Thanks," Veyna responded gratefully. "Kyra, Soetrí…ready to go?"

"Yes," came their replies.

"Kyra, go with Veyna. Soetrí, you're with me, if that's all right with you," Staria added.

Soetrí looked at Kyra. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded but still looked uneasy.

"Fine," he said back. "Chinr, up!" The red and gold dragon rose into the sky. Staria nimbly leapt onto Adura as she took off as well, leaving the twins on the ground.

"It looks like we're going that way," Kyra pointed in a purely businesslike manner.

"Indeed." Soon they were soaring silently above the trees, scanning the ground beneath them. Slowly they spread out, as to cover more ground, but the dragons were large enough to be seen quite some distance away.

_There're no snalgí, _Veyna commented to Kyra. There was a pause. _Kyra?_

Confused, Veyna looked out behind her, but saw only the blue sky and gray clouds. "Kyra?" she called, realizing she could no longer sense her sister's mind. _Istalri, where are they?_ she asked frantically.

Equally puzzled, Istalri twisted around, nearly throwing Veyna off with no saddle. How long had Kyra been gone? She must have done this deliberately. Did she go meet Soetrí? But Staria was with him…or had he deserted her as well?

Reaching out with her mind, she tried to contact her or Adura, but they were too far away. Istalri began to fly higher, to see more of the landscape below. But still no Kyra or Nuaen. When the duo broke through the thick clouds, Veyna looked around desperately, the cold wind nipping at and biting her unprotected face.

"There!" she shouted. Istalri rocketed forwards, speeding towards Nuaen and Kyra. As they drew closer, Veyna could see that Nuaen was stopped, holding herself and her Rider aloft. Kyra had her hands placed on the base of Nuaen's neck and was chanting something over and over.

Istalri pulled up next to Nuaen and had a short thought conversation with her, but the pink dragon didn't disclose anything. "Ky!" Veyna called, "What are you doing?"

Her sister ignored her and continued chanting, voice volume rising higher as her spell reached its conclusion.

"Stop!" Veyna cried out.

"Bjartskular," Kyra thundered as she finished the spell.

The effect was immediate. An explosion of pink magic emanated from Kyra, the force of the blast sending Veyna and Istalri spiraling wildly away. Veyna tumbled off Istalri's back and whipped through the air at an alarming rate. Above her, Nuaen roared savagely, shooting off into the crisp air. Kyra screamed, thrown off Nuaen as the dragon bucked and raced away.

And Kyra fell.

**Review! :D**


	11. Saving: Veyna & Istalri's POV

**Hi! Last chapter of Part 1, here we go!**

Istalri's POV

Rider-friend-soul mate-little one fell. But she must catch the other first. A white hot passion began to pulse through her veins. Magic. With a flick of thought, Veyna and Nuaen halted in midair—Veyna hanging aloft, Nuaen struggling with all her might to get away. Istalri folded her wings tight against her body and dove. The green streak hurtled downward. As she neared, she could see Kyra's eyes were shut tight, searching frantically beneath her eyelids. Had Istalri been the cursing type, she would have swore that her magic has only halted Veyna and Nuaen. But she was a dragon, and no respectable dragon dabbled in such meaningless things. Besides, she couldn't control the magic running through her veins. If it decided to stop only two of the three, so be it. She had work to do.

Istalri gently maneuvered herself underneath the falling Rider but underestimated the elf's fall. As they neared dangerously close to the ground, Kyra dropped into the soft, leathery folds of Istalri's wing as the dragon whooshed past her, but rolled off just as quickly. The girl crashed down through the trees, Istalri only catching her once she had been through them, battered and barely breathing. Istalri set her down gently, then soared back into the sky, making a beeline for her Rider. She aligned herself perfectly and released the magic holding her. Veyna fell in a scattered heap onto Istalri's back.

_Thank you, _Veyna shuddered. She shifted position and tapped Istalri's scales. Joining their minds, they shouted: _Staria! Adura! Soetrí! Chinr!_

Hoping their call would be heard, Istalri turned and flew towards Nuaen, who had not ceased fighting against Istalri's magic. It seemed a green mist swirled around her, foiling her every attempt at escape. With a burst of golden fire, red-Bjartskular-Chinr swooped out of the sky, blue-dazzling-Adura at his side. The two surrounded Nuaen, besieging her with questions and trying to subdue her into a calmer mood. Istalri shot forward to help.

Veyna's POV

_Treat Kyra_, Staria ordered, _We'll take care of her._

Veyna nodded, directing Istalri down toward the ground instead. What she saw there nearly froze her heart. Her sister lay on the ground, head twisted oddly to one side, lacerations covering her slim body. Her eyes were still closed but no longer moved.

"Kyra!" Veyna cried, falling to her knees beside her twin. She immediately began healing her sister's body, but the injuries proved too much for her to handle. Her sister's ribs were cracked and broken, with internal bleeding pretty much everywhere. Istalri melded her mind with Veyna's, but she could do little more than stop some of the bleeding.

Not long after, Adura and Chinr alighted upon the ground, both dragging a tail-drooping, utterly exhausted Nuaen with them. Staria wiped some sweat of her brow and knelt down by Kyra. She spoke a few words in the ancient language, placing her hand over Kyra's heart. The slight tension in Kyra's body left her, leaving her physically unmarked.

"I've put her in a normally-self-induced coma," Staria announced, "We won't be able to heal her completely here. But it'll keep her until we get back to Gedwëy Evarínya."

"What about Nuaen?" Veyna asked.

"I don't know what's happened to her," Soetrí answered, "Her mind is chaotic, wild. We've broken her for now to our will, but it won't last. We need to leave now."

"Agreed," Staria told him. "Adura and Chinr and take her; Istalri, you'll have to carry both Veyna and Kyra."

_I will._

0==]=======

Gedwëy Evarínya awoke at sunrise to a bugle of alarm. At once Eragon crossed to his window and looked out. In the sky he could see four specks growing larger and larger in the distance. His island search party. But what had gone so terribly wrong?

Adura and Chinr landed in the sparring field. The first thing Veyna noticed was Eragon coming toward them, Saphira landing next to him from above. The great blue dragon delicately touched Kyra with her snout and looked at Eragon.

Kyra shuddered and her eyes blinked open. She seemed confused. "Where am I?"

"Gedwëy Evarínya," Veyna supplied.

"Come with me," Eragon told the group, "We must speak in private." He eyed the small crowd that had gathered.

Once they were all settled—Nuaen put into an enchanted sleep to keep her in check—Eragon demanded answers.

"We don't know what happened," Veyna began. "We split up, to cover more ground: Staria and Soetrí together, and Kyra and me. Somehow Kyra and I got separated, and when I finally found her..." Veyna swallowed. "She was casting some sort of magic spell. As soon as she completed it, a huge blast if energy knocked us out of the air. I fell off Istalri and Nuaen went totally berserk. Kyra went into some sort of nightmare world in her mind. Istalri used magic to stop my descent and Nuaen's flight, but Kyra fell onto the ground. We called the other two, subdued Nuaen, healed Kyra best we could, and came right back here."

"It seems all this has to do with the spell that Kyra cast," Eragon said shrewdly. "Do any of you know what it was?"

"No," Staria answered, "We agree from Veyna's memories it was unlike anything we'd ever heard before. We were able to translate the part she head though: ...to sever, break in two, slice. Cut the mind, heart, and memories. Magic, thus I command you of the dragon."

"Kyra," Eragon addressed her directly, "What was that spell? Where did you learn it?"

Kyra's eyes looked especially red in the odd light. "I released her."

"Who?" Eragon asked. A pit of dread was building in Veyna's stomach.

"Nuaen. She will no longer be slave to me or to the Riders." Kyra held her head high as she announced these words.

Eragon's eyes widened in horror. "You severed the bond between you and your dragon?"

"How is that even possible?" Staria asked, equally shocked. Veyna just sat there dumbly.

"Where did you learn such a spell?" Eragon questioned her.

"Where?" Kyra laughed, "Soetrí, of course."

Soetrí paled. "I didn't have anything to do with this, I swear," he said in the ancient language.

Kyra blinked, obviously taken back by his statement. "But…but, Soetrí, you taught me the evil of the Riders, the unfairness of it all. You said if we all did our part releasing our dragons they'd be much happier…better off without us! You released Chinr, remember, but in exchange he still flies with you to free the others!"

"Don't try to pin this on me," Soetrí growled, placing his hand on Chinr's snout. "I wouldn't give up my bond with Chinr for anything."

"Why are you lying? I thought you loved me," Kyra said softly in a hurt voice.

"Is this breakage reversible?" Eragon asked, but Kyra refused to answer any more questions. "Wake Nuaen," Eragon ordered, eyes dangerously bright.

Veyna and Istalri rose. The brown-haired Rider placed her silver palm on Nuaen's snout. The dragon snorted, wings halfway unfolded before Saphira's powerful mind forced her into submission and Istalri gently informed her on what had been happening.

_I have no memories of this person_, Nuaen said, voice tinged with sadness and also a wild haughtiness, _the only feeling I have toward her is the urge to eat her._

Kyra stiffened, looking at Nuaen imploringly. "You don't remember me? I released you…I was your friend, I cared for you when you were young, I loved you…and now you want to eat me?" Tears began to roll down Kyra's cheeks. "You never said it was going to be like this!" she screamed at Soetrí. "You never said it was going to be like this," she whispered defeatedly.

"Kyra of the House Rílvenar, you have betrayed the Order. For this you must be punished," Eragon decreed, face stony. "You are hereby stripped of your Rider status. You cannot stay here, neither can you return to Alagaësia. Thus you are banished to one of the islands, where you will make no move to escape, whether by boat, magic, or any other means." His voice softened. "This punishment is revocable, however," he continued, "If you should be able to repair your bond with Nuaen, you will be released and reinstated to your current status. That is all." He paused, then looked at Soetrí. "I wish to speak with you afterwards."

A silence followed Eragon's words. He motioned to Staria and Soetrí. Both of them clasped Kyra's wrists, leading her forcibly out of the room. Saphira followed, talons clicking against the stone floor.

She growled and the trio paused. Kyra slowly lifted her head to meet the huge sapphire eyes with her own. _You will be confined to the island, _Saphira told her, _A Rider will bring you some supplies every few days, but for the most part you must fend for yourself. _

"What about Nuaen?" Kyra asked, "Will I get to see her? How will I become friends with her once again if I don't?"

_That will be up to Nuaen herself, _Saphira answered, _My daughter-of-the-sky may choose to see you or not of her own free will. You shall never be allowed to be alone with her, however. _

Saphira blinked. _Do you not understand the atrocity of what you have done? You were her friend, her protector, her Rider. Destined to become one of the the most respected Order in all of Alaga__ë__sia and beyond. Now you have become a threat to her, the one you swore to protect with your life. You have fallen from a great height, Kyra. No wings but your own can save you now._

…

Kyra's last glimpse of Nuaen was Veyna leading her away.

**So sad :( On to Part 2 next time (quick update, I promise, I have it mostly written)! Review please if you possibly can!**


	12. Staying: Kyra's POV

Kyra's POV

Alone. She was alone. How could she have been so wrong? So deluded? Had she really fallen head over heels that far for Soetrí? He'd been leading her astray all along. And then he'd betrayed her…in front of Eragon and everyone else.

Veyna. The hurt in her eyes as she led Nuaen away. _I failed them all_, Kyra realized, _I failed my sister._ Every drop of guilt, of sadness, of utter desolation pained her, drowning her in a depth of misery she'd never even imagined possible.

The first ray of light was poking up through the bleak gray sky, illuminating the natural beauty of the island that had once been a sanctuary but was now a prison. Still there she sat, where Shiün had left her. Finally she could see the sun, the world brightening and the day blossoming. A tender flower slowly unfurled its petals, tilting up to receive the light and warmth.

How could anything still exist so fragile and beautiful when her world—her destiny securer than most—had come crashing around her ears? It had no right to spread its splendor when everyone Kyra had ever known was lost to her. They were all gone.

Moving for the first time in days, Kyra reached over and crushed the flower between her fingers, ripping its roots out of the soft earth and tearing it to bits and pieces. There. Now it was gone too. Just like the rest of them.

As she discarded the remains of the flower, she could feel her true name changing. A single tear cascaded slowly down, sinking into the dirt. The sister of sadness became still once more, alone to battle the evil and darkness plaguing her heart.

0==]=======

A depressing silence fell upon the island as the hot afternoon sun scorched the island and thoroughly baked its contents. Kyra stood, hand on the tree, staring out across the rolling sea in the direction of both Gedwëy Evarínya and Taíthos, her lost homes. Being alone on the island had given her plenty of time to think.

She'd already ruled out escape. Though Eragon hadn't taken away her magicks, it would be impossible to fly or propel herself over that great a distance. She had also considered crafting a boat to spirit herself away, but where would she go? Not Gedwëy Evarínya, and no doubt Arya Dröttning and the elves had heard of her treachery; she would never be welcome there.

Alagaësia was a big place. Surely there were a lot of places she could run to? The problem was simply that she'd never been outside Du Weldenvarden before.

Then there was Eragon's more than generous ultimatum. But how could Nuaen ever forgive her? Close to six days had passed, and Kyra hadn't seen one pink sparkle in the sky as she often did when Nuaen was overhead. _She doesn't want to see me_, Kyra realized, _she has become wild because of my stupid spell. It's all my fault. _

Weighed down by that realization, the six days had become monotonous. She'd only had one visitor so far, some Rider she didn't recognize brought her some food, a satchel, and a blanket. What was her name? Eve? Evelyn? Something like that. The hostile stare in the fourteen-year-old's eyes, prejudiced against her. The way she thrust the bag at her, stepping protectively toward her small purple dragon, as if to make sure Kyra didn't break their bond too.

But there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was sit and wait. Sit and wait.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	13. Succeeding: Veyna's POV

**Hi all! Good to see you! Now, read!**

It had been a long time—almost three months—since Kyra's betrayal. She had been on that infernal island for a long time. Though she knew her sister deserved every bit of her punishment. Veyna still missed her sister. Today more than ever.

The culmination of her entire life had been for this day. She, not an hour ago, had graduated into being a full Rider. She had everything she'd ever dreamed of. Except, through it all, she'd always imagined Kyra at her side.

"Veyna?" Staria knocked at the door. "Taeri and Mort wish to see you."

"Okay," Veyna replied, trying to sound normal. Staria had been an unfailing friend, but even she couldn't take the place of her twin.

Veyna stood up from the bed and opened the door. She smiled. "What for? Do they realize I'm no longer an apprentice?" she joked.

Staria grinned. "Maybe they forgot. Drank too much faelnirv at the ceremony."

Veyna laughed and bade Staria goodbye. She climbed the stairs to the top floor and mounted Istalri. The green dragon rose high into the air, then dove through the clouds to land less-than-lightly in front of Taeri and Mort.

"Greetings," Taeri said.

"What more do you have to teach me, ebrithil?" Veyna asked respectfully.

"There is one more piece of knowledge I must divulge to you," Taeri told her. "But call me Taeri. We are no longer your masters."

"Of course, ebri—Taeri," Veyna replied.

_Where are we going?_ asked Istalri.

_To the hall of the Eldunarí,_ Mort answered, _Pay close attention, Istalri. This is especially important for you._

"Are you finally going to tell us what they are?" Veyna queried interestedly.

"Indeed."

When they arrived, the hall was empty. Once again, Veyna heard the whispers, tendrils of thought—of a time long past, an era far from now.

_Do you know the legends of the Eight and the one of the Seventeen?_ Mort asked.

"I do," Veyna answered.

_I do not,_ Istalri countered.

"The Seventeen are the famous people who fought against Galbatorix," Taeri explained, "Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Fírnen, Oromis, Glaedr, Murtagh, Thorn, Orik, Islanzadí, Nar Garzhvog, Ajihad, Nasuada, Brom, Roran, Halfpaw, and Angela the herbalist."

"Why Fírnen?" Veyna asked. "He was born after the war, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he is bonded to Arya and was the last of the three eggs in Galbatorix's possession. Simply resisting his mind games and staying sane was a battle in of itself, I am sure," Taeri answered thoughtfully.

"Ah," Veyna understood. "I was sent here a couple times to visit Glaedr, after Kyra…" Her voice died. "Anyway, he thought Glaedr could help me sort out my feelings since he lost Oromis. But didn't Glaedr die? How could he still have a consciousness? Do dragons not enter the void?"

"He is now an Eldunarí," Taeri answered, "Inside each dragon is a gem of their color, known to them as their heart of hearts." Istalri shifted in place slightly. "During any time of their life, a dragon may disgorge their Eldunarí. The gem's size depends on the age of the dragon, but regardless, it can store and build up—on its own—a vast amount of energy. If a dragon's body was slain, their disgorged heart of heart houses their consciousness instead. It is very dangerous, however. Whoever holds an Eldunarí may converse and borrow the strength of the dragon from any distance, and a person with wicked intent could even control the dragon whose essence he or she is holding."

"So that's how Glaedr lives on?" Veyna asked.

_May we see them?_ Istalri requested.

Taeri reached out with her mind and pushed the hidden doors open, splitting the stone wall in front of them in two. More than fifty gems lay there innocently, of all different colors and sizes. Veyna carefully placed her hand on the large gold one.

_Greetings, Veyna, Istalri,_ Glaedr said. _So you have learned of the Eldunarí. It is the greatest secret of our race. Guard it well and remember the promises you have made. Listen to me now: trouble is brewing in Alaga__ë__sia. Soon it shall burst forth and test the strength of us all. We must unite, for alone we will most certainly fall._

With that, Glaedr retreated into the bowels of his consciousness. "What does he mean?" Veyna questioned, looking up at Mort.

_All of the elder dragons have sensed the impending turmoil,_ Mort replied, _Emissaries have been sent to Alaga__ësia, but none have returned as of yet._ He lowered his head, becoming eye level with Veyna. _All we can do is wait. Wait and rest, Veyna-Svit-kona and Istalri Bjartskular. Trouble _is _coming, and we must be ready for it._

**What did you think? Review please!**


	14. Sinking: Veyna's POV

**Hi all! Short chapter again. I meant it to be longer…but, well, you know how things go. **

"Adurna!" Staria commanded. Spheres of liquid rose out of the ocean, clean, pure water. They glistened in the daylight, one even coming to rest upon her palm.

Rather than try to take control of the water itself, Veyna smiled and replied, "Kveykva." Lightning flashed, zapping a sphere a few feet away from Staria. Energy flashed between each of bubble of water finally giving Staria a large shock as it raced through the sphere in her hand. She lost concentration and the water dropped to the ground and sank into the earth.

"How did that bypass my wards?" Staria asked incredulously.

"I watched you place your wards," Veyna told her. "You protected yourself against lightning directly, not from the shock being transferred."

"Drat!" Staria corrected the mistake. "Now your turn."

A stab of thought jabbed Veyna, knocking her off guard. At the same time, the grass below her feet began to snake its way up her feet, poking insidious tendrils into her flesh.

"So did not think of that!" Veyna cried out, "Stop, stop!" In her panic, though she knew Staria would never seriously hurt her, she cast magic without speaking: one of the twelve death words. The grass immediately turned to dust and scattered to the wind.

"Help!" A shriek shattered their playful practice session. The two turned toward the source of the noise, but saw only open ocean. Suddenly there was a large splash, a burst of white water erupting from the depths of the sea. Adura was the only dragon nearby since Istalri was elsewhere, and they both jumped onto her as she took off, flying so low her talons skimmed the water. Far out to sea, several dragons swarmed around a particular spot in the water. Adura sped toward it.

When they got closer, they could see a young golden dragon had crashed into the water. His wings were suspended a few feet beneath the surface, but it was clear he was too exhausted to push against the water to pull them up.

Before Staria or Veyna could do anything, however, one of the circling dragons below took charge.

The Rider and his pearly white dragon directed the two others to grab hold of each of the golden wings, being careful not to let their own touch the water. They slowly heaved upward, the dragon's scales sending flicks of golden light everywhere as he surfaced. His terrified Rider, still on his back, let out a stammered thanks to their saviors. The Rider in charge merely nodded grimly.

Adura flew to them and told the golden to dragon to hold on to her tail. She shot upwards, wings straining with so much unusual weight—an elf, a human, and a waterlogged dragon.

0==]=======

"It's all right now," Eragon said kindly to the human girl, still shaking with fright. "Go with Shaiku and he'll get you settled."

"To whom do I owe her and dragon's life to?" he asked.

"Tierre and Okkan," Staria told him.

The human apprentice nodded respectfully. "It was what any of us would do, sir."

"Be that as it may, you kept your head in a time of crisis," Eragon continued, "Now, I need all of you to return to your—"

He was cut off by a savage roar overhead. The green dragon barreled down on them, wings billowing out to bring him to an abrupt halt. Eragon stared at the Rider as she jumped nimbly down and landed on her feet. She faced the stunned congregation.

"This is a plea from Arya Dröttning on behalf of all of Alagaësia," Arya announced, "We are in great need of the Riders."

0==]=======

An emergency council was formed immediately. Of the forty-some-odd Riders on Gedwëy Evarínya, about twenty attended, Staria and Veyna among them.

"It all started with the fire on the Crags of Tel'naeir," Arya began, "It was no accident. The fire was deliberately set. Shortly after that, we received word that the dwarves' Feldûnost were being picked off at night, bodes found mutilated in the morning by what could only be dragon claws. Humans began disappearing in larger and large quantities from the bigger cities, such as Dras Leona. The Urgals' shamans started detecting a dark spirit roaming the land. Then, four days ago, our scouts chanced upon the construction of a large fortress where Morzan's mansion previously stood. Several of the elves ventured inside and were not heard from again."

"How can you be sure there is a connection between the fire, Feldûnost, disappearances, and dark spirit?" Soetrí asked.

"Alas, we cannot," Arya answered, "The walls are impenetrable but from the air. I believed it would be unwise for Fírnen and me to investigate by ourselves."

"We leave tomorrow," Eragon said suddenly, "at midnight. It took you four days of flying at full speed to arrive here. I estimate it will take us five for the younger dragons."

"How many Riders will go?" Tierre questioned.

"I can't in good conscience send the newest apprentices," Eragon replied thoughtfully, "Other than that, only a few of us shall remain behind to safeguard Gedwëy Evarínya. Those who stay behind will have access to the Eldunarí for strength. Anyone who has trained here for more than a year or is recommended by their mentors may go. Apprentices, see your masters for further instructions. The rest of you, I need you to stay a moment."

He waited as about a fourth of the council left. "Riders, start packing provisions for the journey. I want to make this trip as easy as possible, so the younger dragons won't have to carry anything but their Rider. Remember, the elves will supply us once we arrive. It may also be wise to consult the Eldunarí and store up some energy." He dismissed them and there was a loud scraping of chairs against stone as they all got up. Staria and Veyna headed straight to the kitchen, where they received loaves of bread, sticks of beef jerky, and a dozen apples each. Per Veyna's call, Istalri landed a few feet outside next to Adura, carrying both of their saddles held delicately in her mouth. Once they had filled the saddlebags, Staria and Veyna mounted their dragons, and promptly landed on the balcony of the room they shared. Opening the drawer, Veyna took out three of the jewels inside and extracted the energy stored inside them, transferring it to the emerald on the hilt if her sword. The total didn't amount to much in her opinion, but it would have to do.

All around the island, Riders were scurrying from here to there and everywhere, dragons landed suddenly to pick up a piece of beef, and mentors were sprinting after their runaway apprentices like rabbits. Through all the commotion, however, Veyna had received roundabout word that Eragon wished to meet again.

When she arrived alone, however—Staria having left to do something else—Eragon was speaking in an urgent undertone to Arya. He placed his hand on hers, and the trace of a smile crossed her lips. She glanced around and withdrew her hand, face growing slightly worried once more. She hurried away, calling to Fírnen with her gedwëy ignasia directed toward the sky.

Veyna approached Eragon, putting what she had just seen out of her mind. "Did you want to see me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, shaking his head to clear it and turning forcibly away from Arya, "I wanted to tell you that Nuaen visited Kyra for the first time today."

"How did it go?" Veyna asked, shifting in place.

"I'm not sure…the Rider reports Nuaen was especially vicious afterward, retreating to one of the wild islands quickly. From what he could glean, however, she did not seem overly angry at Kyra."

"That's…that's good…" Veyna replied. Eragon dipped his head and walked away, leaving Veyna alone save for Istalri with her thoughts.

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story. It means everything to me! Review please, if you have a moment!**


	15. Spotting: Veyna's POV

Veyna fiddled with the straps on the saddle, making sure they were completely secure and comfortable. Steam drifted from Istalri's nostrils into the cold air.

_Ready to go?_ Saphira projected her thoughts to them all.

"We are," they chorused.

"Where's Eragon?" Veyna asked, looking around.

_My Rider has decided not to come,_ Saphira answered distastefully. _He believes in the fortune Angela foretold for him, which states that he shall leave Alagaësia and never return. I have tried to reason with him, saying we all will leave Alagaësia eventually and enter the void, but he has insisted on taking it literally. Though it does not specify on which time he will not return, he thinks his resisting fate may hurt the mission. So he stays. _

She huffed. _But I am coming._ She quieted, only speaking to Veyna, Istalri, Staria, and Adura: _Fírnen, Arya, and I are more than capable for leading this expedition by ourselves. _She stood taller. _I will also—in light of Eragon's absence—carry some of the youngest dragons on my back. None selected to come will not be able to complete the flight, but we are going fast and we must not be completely exhausted when we arrive. _

_Yes, Saphira. _Veyna nodded respectfully.

With a roar, Saphira signaled the liftoff. Istalri shot from the ground like a speeding arrow, rising high into the air. As one, the dragons veered away from the island, heading off across the ocean. Saphira and Fírnen flew together in front of the pack, occasionally doubling back to make sure nobody was falling behind.

No one dove at one another, snapped at someone else's tail, or had a friendly dragonback sparring match. Everyone was somber, brooding, completely focused on the trouble ahead. Over the course of three days, conversations were short, terse, and scarce. Then, on the morning of the fifth day, they landed on the white beach of Vroengard.

The multicolored hail of dragons, both landing gracefully and dropping like rocks, shook the island of Vroengard. Veyna climbed down from Istalri's back, who yawned in response. Veyna stretched her muscles, feeling some of her energy return as the lethargic monotone of the flight dissipated. Some of the dragons flopped down on the sand, immediately drifting off to sleep. Others just sat there, cleaning or eating bits of jerky in the saddlebags. All of the Riders met with Saphira and Fírnen in a circle.

"We need to—" Arya began.

"What we need to do," one of the newer apprentices interrupted, "is let our dragons rest."

Arya blinked. "They can rest while we receive word of the events of the past nine days. After that, we can decide what to do, although I doubt we will be able to tarry much longer. Riders, I plan to scry Vanir so he may update us on the events of Alagaësia." She glanced at the green dragon beside her. "Saphira, Fírnen, and some of the older dragons will hunt for the rest of us. Stay on full alert. Your weapons should be at your side at all times. Report something that seems odd or suspicious right away. You are dismissed."

_What do you wanna do?_ Veyna asked, _Sleep or hunt?_

_I think I'll sleep, _Istalri answered tiredly.

Adura nudged her. _I'll bring you back something._

_Thanks._ Istalri yawned again and laid down on the cool sand, not yet warmed by the early morning rays of sun. Veyna patted her head and joined Staria, who was staring at the ocean.

Vanir, an elf who looked Soetrí's age but was at least twenty years older than him, stood against a completely white background. "More humans are disappearing," Vanir was saying, "But no more Feldûnost have been reported missing or eaten. We have sentries posted, hiding around what was formerly Morzan's castle, but we don't dare risk levitating ourselves over the wall after the first two never came back."

"Thank you, Vanir," Arya replied graciously. He bowed and the image on the ocean faded.

There were twenty-seven Riders in total, Veyna counted as Arya hailed them all to her. "We need to split into groups," she announced, "Our next step will be to secretly infiltrate the fortress. If we find conclusive evidence that connects whoever's castle it is to the disappearances or Feldûnost, then we move in for attack: capture only. If we cannot, then we demand entrance. If a full scale fight breaks up, I want us all to use the battle mingle technique within your group, with the oldest Rider syncing with the other groups. And we follow battle command from now until this is over.

"The first group will be made up of myself, Tamos, Everett, and..." Her gaze flicked toward Staria so quickly Veyna thought she might have imagined it. "…Lilia. Next group…Saphira, Curf, Kito, Twi. Number three: Shaiku…" Veyna watched as the groups came together, wondering who she would be working with. "Number seven, Staria, Veyna, Tierre, and Evelyn. Eight, Soetrí, Teulli…" Staria smiled at Veyna, motioning for Evelyn and Tierre to join them.

_Fly hard and fly well_, Saphira dismissed them.

"Hello," Staria greeted Tierre and Evelyn, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Staria."

"Veyna," Veyna introduced herself, touching two fingers to her lips.

"Tierre," the human boy replied.

The youngest one blinked shyly. "Evelyn."

"How long have you been on Gedwëy Evarínya, Evelyn?" Staria asked, a slight frown on her brow.

"Three months…?" Evelyn guessed.

"Were you proficient in magic or sword fighting beforehand?" Staria queried.

"No, I had never tried either," the girl responded, puzzled. Staria shared a meaningful glance with Veyna.

"And you?" Veyna asked Tierre.

"Apprentice, second class," he replied formally. The Riders rarely used their class system, only for formal occasions or in battle situations. Technically, Staria and Veyna were both third class Riders. Kyra had been a first class apprentice before she defected. Shaiku, Staria's former master, and Taeri, Veyna's, were both second class Riders. Tamos, however, was of the third class, although Veyna doubted his "inexperience" had anything to do with her twin's poor decisions.

Eragon and Arya were the only first class Riders. Had Murtagh chosen to join the Order, he would have been as well. But he did not; instead he roamed Alagaësia of his own free will, aiding others when he could. He did keep apprised on the events of Gedwëy Evarínya, however: he attended every Rider ceremony via scrying, and had never missed a single one. Eragon's half-brother was the only unbound Shur'tugal in the world—unless, of course, the dragon terrorizing the Feldûnost had a dark Rider.

Veyna was jerked from her thoughts as Staria nudged her. "Tierre and Evelyn, please go wake our dragons. We must speak to them," she ordered them. The two humans nodded and departed immediately, following the chain of command as specified by the Order's battle code.

"Great, we've got a barely taught young Rider and an older one that I don't exactly trust," Staria said in an undertone to Veyna.

"I got that feeling too," Veyna agreed, "Do you think we should warn Arya about Evelyn? She's much too young to be here, but no one can take her back to Gedwëy Evarínya. And I doubt she wants her to do that flight all over again so soon alone."

"I'm wondering how she got here in the first place," Staria told her, "She doesn't seem the type to sneak on the expedition for adventure. Which means her master must have sent her here: either very stupid, or trying to get her killed."

"Okay," Veyna said slowly. "Think with me for a sec. The first time Kyra started acting weird was when she met Soetrí. Then she said she got the releasing spell from him after she split with Nuaen. She claimed he had already cut himself off from Chinr, but they just acted like they were still partners to help the other paired dragons get released. Yes, he denied it in the ancient language, but the elves of all races should know you can say one thing and mean another. So let's say that she was telling the truth and everything she said was valid. If Soetrí, a third class Rider, was evil, who says there aren't others, higher up, who are in league with him?"

"Take me to the void," Staria breathed, expressing her astonishment, "We've got to tell Arya."

Their noble quest, however, was cut short by a piercing bugle of alarm overhead from the fiery red dragon barreling down on them. Thorn dove into their encampment, Saphira launching herself up into the air to meet him. They eyed each other for a minute, then finally she let him through. The red shrike dragon landed hard upon the ground, sand and dirt billowing up around him.

When it cleared, Murtagh stood there, front of his battle helm up to reveal his face. He was wearing full armor, the ruby blade Zar'roc at his side. His boots were smeared with gore, as if he had been in recent fighting. "I bring a message from Queen Nasuada." There was a shocked silence all around. "She would like to tell you that the expansion of my father's castle has been completed. There is now a dark magic encasing it, preventing entrance to any, even a dragon. She would also like to warn you that, should you try to use oppose their magic with your own, they have a large amount of power backing it."

"Barzûl," Arya muttered, "Thank you, Murtagh, for bringing us this news. We leave at once. Will you be joining us?"

"I shall. With Eragon not around, you need me." He smiled grimly.

"Riders—" Arya needed to say no more. Dragons were mounted, saddles adjusted, and wings stretched. The Riders and their dragons were off.

Their first stop was a short one, two days later—an afternoon in Ceunon. The city no longer bore even the slightest damage of the elves' siege on it twenty years later. People—mostly humans, but a few dwarves—bustled about, although the Riders got quite a few odd looks. All those races all at once—not to mention the bulk of the almost thirty dragons—were certainly overwhelming for a lot of the population, who stopped and stared as the congregation went by.

In Osilon, the elf city, they received fewer stares but more respect, which was almost more disconcerting. Whenever they walked by, elves would touch two fingers to their lips and bow. When they finally reached the center of the leafy citadel, they saw it was piled artistically with armor. The metal was woven in with vines, making Veyna reluctant to touch them for fear she would upset the delicate balance.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Veyna jumped, startled, to face her old friend.

"Faeín!" she gasped, "I can't believe it; what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to give you this!" he thrust upon her a full set of armor, helping to adjust the straps so it fit her perfectly.

"Thanks, Faeín," Veyna smiled.

"Hello," Faeín greeted Istalri, "I haven't seen you since you were this big!" He gestured with his hands to about a foot long. "We have your armor too…would you like to put it on?" he asked respectfully.

"I would," Veyna translated for Istalri almost without thinking.

He picked up a large back plate, gave one side to Veyna, and together they placed it carefully on Istalri's spiked back. The chest plate came next, a small bit of protection on each of her legs, and finally a helm that fit perfectly with the rest of it. Istalri snorted, craning her neck to view herself.

_Intimidating?_ Istalri asked Veyna.

_Immensely._

Seeming pleased with that answer, Istalri swung over to look Faeín in the eye. _Thank you for this gift, Faeín-Veyna's-friend. _

He bowed. "I am glad you like it. I hope it will stop many a blow and arrow."

_I'm sure it shall. _

_It's time to leave, _Saphira spoke in all of their minds. Wordlessly, Faeín passed Veyna two loaves of bread, a full pouch of dried meat, and a filled water skin. She accepted them with gratitude, put them in the saddlebags, and mounted Istalri.

"Veyna," he called up to her, catching her hand before she grasped the saddle. "Be safe for me, okay?"

She smiled. "Of course." He let go and watched as the beautiful green dragon took off into the air, blending in harmoniously with the forest below.

The seldom-ceasing flights and the added armor-weight took its toll on Istalri, however. She was utterly exhausted by the time they stopped for the night. Adura, too, was feeling the effects, and chose to sleep instead of hunt and just eat dried meat out of the saddlebags—after all, eventually it would become lighter if she ate enough.

Veyna and Staria were equally tired, having poured each day's worth if energy into the gem on their swords for later use. Had Arya not awakened all of the Riders the next morning, they all would have slept through that day and maybe the next as well. Nevertheless, they strove onward.

Although they did not stop in Gil'ead, the Riders did fly directly over the large, sprawling city. Arya seemed especially anxious to leave Gil'ead far in the distance for some reason, as she urged them onward even more than before. While they were flying, however, Veyna had a chance to talk to her about Evelyn, the young human Shur'tugal who didn't belong here.

"Arya?" she called.

"Yes?" Arya shouted back over the noise of wings flapping and wind whistling past their ears.

"Our group has a problem," Veyna told her, "There's a fourteen year-old human who's never fought or used magic before. She says her mentor ordered her to come. We can't let her fight…?"

"No," Arya replied, "That master will face come serious questioning when we return. We should send her to Ilirea, Queen Nasuada will keep her safe. When we arrive at our destination, she can keep going for another few leagues."

"Good," Veyna agreed, "Thanks."

Arya nodded, frowning slightly as Fírnen veered away, back toward Saphira.

_Okay, that's what we'll do,_ Veyna commented to Istalri as the last lights of Gil'ead faded in the distance.

Another few monotonous hours crept by, filled with Istalri's steady breathing and the heaving of her wings as she flew.

"I think I see something!" Tierre shouted, bringing the entire company to a pause. The Riders far below didn't hear him. All of a sudden, the lowest dragon to the ground was thrown back, somersaulting backwards and landing in a heap on the ground. Far below, Veyna could make out his dragon's crumpled form. When the rest of the group finally landed, the Rider was healing his dragon's broken foreleg. Veyna stared up at the looming black fortress, almost invisible on the dark night.

Cautiously, Veyna reached forward to touch it. That was when all hell broke loose.


	16. Sneaking: Veyna's POV

**Thanks to all the people who've reviewed so far! **

Soetrí, miraculously on Chinr's back, shot forward into the blackness. The dark energy enveloped him, its tendrils seeming to reach out and pull him in. All at once, a dozen or more Riders shot forward, slashing and hacking at their fellow Shur'tugal as they too disappeared into the castle.

Everyone just stood there in a shocked silence. What were they doing? Taking the offensive? Or joining the other side? The various wounds—and what happened next—answered that question with no room for doubt. Soetrí, Tierre, and several others emerged from the dark mist, swords held viciously out in front of them, dragons nowhere in sight.

Their appearance had changed, even in the few seconds they had been gone. Soetrí's eyes had a slight red tinge, his elf face contorted in a look of pure rage. His red blade had been re-colored to be a corrosive black. He raised his sword above his head and screamed a blood-curling battle cry. The traitors surged forward, dealing many of their blows before the Riders even had a chance to unsheathe their swords. As a whirlwind of scales, the dragons spiraled out of the top of the energy bubble, diving at the Bjartskular. The Shur'tugal had no choice but to let their dragons fly high above them, fighting a battle of their own.

Staria and Veyna burst forward, bodies moving together in a rhythmic dance—Veyna blocking an unseen slash at Staria's back, Staria battering away a particularly swift cut at Veyna's neck. Neither knew how long they fought—Arya's mind shattered the vivid reality they stood in.

_Staria, Veyna, Adura, Istalri: Take your group and try to get inside. We'll distract them here._

_Evelyn?_ Veyna queried.

_Leave her. Unfortunately, here in the midst of battle might be safer than where you're going. _

_Thanks, _Veyna answered sarcastically.

Exchanging a flurry of thoughts, ideas, and thoughts, Staria and Veyna didn't need to speak in words to agree on what to do. Adura and Istalri, who had been apparently battling as a team, swooped out of the sky, talons barely brushing the grass before lifting off again—giving the two elves just enough time to leapt on their backs. The blue and the green stayed inconspicuous over the battle, sometimes pretending to be tousling with each other so none of either side rose to confront them. They veered downward, heading toward the blackness at such a risky speed Veyna feared they would smack into it, not bounce off if it rejected them.

A deep-rooted fiery tingling flooded her body, all of her nerves smarting and jumping. Then it was over—Istalri glided down onto the stone tile, landing safely with a slight thump.

"Castle's higher than we thought..." Veyna commented. "The energy bubble barely covers the top of that tower." She pointed upwards.

"You're right," Staria muttered, "Wonder why we didn't bounce off…?"

"Maybe its strength was being taxed by claws and swords and things from the battle," Veyna offered.

"It couldn't stop two large beings coming in at once," Staria agreed. She shook her head, clearing it. "Where to now?"

"Follow the murmur of voices," Veyna shrugged, wishing she and Istalri could communicate with their minds. But it was too dangerous; anyone with magical abilities would sense them immediately.

Staria took the lead, creeping forward along the torch-lit hallway. They had been extremely lucky; another foot over and the two dragons would have broken their wings on the hard stone. The gap—"dragon entrance"—was small; Soetrí and the others must have known exactly where it was beforehand. Soon the passageway split into two, the four choosing the left hallway. They flattened against the wall as a man in stately robes hurried past, utterly preoccupied in fingering the beaded necklace around his large jugular.

Veyna peered into the bright, well-lit room in front of them. It was completely deserted on one side, but on the other side, an entire congregation sat silently. Their heads were bowed, almost as if in prayer, but the hum of magic permeated the room. The thing that struck Veyna as most odd was that they were all completely bald, large men. In front of them all, arms thrown out as if to embrace something, but there was only air. The man was young, human...twenty-five maybe? She'd always had trouble guessing the age of people. Elves, of course, didn't show their age at all generally, so Veyna had had very little practice.

The man's hair was jet black, spiked slightly. His skin was sallow, like he rarely saw sunlight. He was dressed in fancy battle armor, a long cape billowing out behind him though there was no breeze. His head was tilted up and his eyes were closed.

After another few seconds, he slowly lowered his arms and head, opening his eyes, staring directly at them, as if he'd known they were there all along. His eyes flashed—not in alarm, but almost in a smirk. At once all the bald heads whipped around toward them, eyes glowing ominously red. The two Riders and the two dragons were all lifted off the floor and thrown against the wall. Veyna's last conscious gesture was to reach for Istalri and grasp her leg tightly, wanting never to let go.

**Thanks for reading!**

**In response to ThatRandomGuest's review, since I can't answer via PM: **

**For your first suspicion on Staria: ;) Can't reveal that one until the next fic that's on her instead of these two (though they will make several appearances). **

**Sorry the chapters are short. I try to make them long but then I feel like I'm squishing things in. If you've looked at some of my other stories, you'll know I don't normally do short chapters, they're usually 10-20 pages long! Soetrí wasn't really questioned at all because he denied it in the ancient language, which, of course, you can't lie in. I should probably make that clearer. Maybe I'll have Eragon say to him afterward to stay behind so they can talk or something. Thanks for bringing that up!**

**Yes, originally I felt that training should be longer too. It is longer than Eragon's was, I believe, which was 5-7 months. This is three years, but you also have to consider that elves (such as Kyra and Veyna) didn't have to learn the Ancient Language like Eragon and the humans, dwarves, and Urgals did/do. That would shorten it immensely, don't you think? And, Kyra, at least, could swordfight and do magic already. Thanks for reviewing (twice)!**


	17. Solving: Veyna's POV

**Finished this up while listening to Taylor Swift's new album **_**Red. **_** :D**

When Veyna awoke, the first thing she noticed were the interiorly spiked manacles binding her wrists to a large steel column. She opened her mouth to utter an incantation when a voice said, "Already tried that. They're impervious."

Staria sat a few feet away to Veyna's left, looking distinctly weary, depressed, and bored. "Took you long enough. Istalri was worried." She tossed her head in the other direction, behind them. At the other end of the hall, loop after loop of iron chains immobilized the two dragons. Her sword, oddly, was still in its scabbard on her hip, but it was just out of reach of her bound hands.

"How long?" Veyna asked.

"Impossible to know in here. I started counting, but lost it after twenty-one."

"Minutes?"

"Seconds. My head was a bit foggy."

"Ah." Veyna looked around the chamber, taking in the flickering torches, stone walls, and royal purple wall hangings. Swords hung on the walls like trophies, but by the dust that had collected on them, the battles were long since over. Blood dripped from her wrists from her earlier tugging.

"Waíse heill," she commanded, the pain replaced by itching as the skin repaired itself.

"Wasting your energy on that?" a new voice asked silkily, "But you'll need all of it to face me."

They both whipped their heads around. The heavy maple doors were being closed silently by the sallow young man they had seen earlier.

"Greetings, Adura, Istalri," the man said, giving them a short bow. "Staria, Veyna," he added with distaste.

"Who are you?" Veyna questioned.

"Who are you, not 'please, please let me go'? Well, Riders have improved a bit since Vrael," he mocked, directing his words at the ceiling, as if there were someone above them listening in.

"Who are you?" Veyna asked again through clenched teeth.

"My name is Rasib," the man answered, "Did that help you overmuch?"

The two were silent, just staring at him furiously.

"But let's see...about me...I was born in Urû'baen—"

"Ilirea," Staria muttered under her breath.

"Yes, yes, you elves and all your fancy names. Urû'baen...fall of the wise, translated...a more apt name would have been fall of the weak. But I'm sure Galbatorix had his reasons. I am Rasib, also known as Shadow Menace and the Dark Rider."

Veyna stifled a gasp. This man was a Rider? Surely not of a dragon...a Lethrblaka, maybe.

"I am also a Shade."

Staria just stared at him. "That's impossible," she said flatly, "There has never been a Shade Rider. Besides, Shades have red hair and eyes."

"Touch my mind; you'll see," he challenged. His mind surged toward the unprepared girls, battering against their defenses with such force that they knew he could not be ordinary. Only Adura and Istalri bolstering their minds kept the two sane as the attack raged on, until at last Rasib withdrew.

"Would you like to meet my dragon?" he asked politely.

There was a crashing sound on the floor above them, and a giant black head snaked its way in, surveying them will pale, almost lifeless, eyes. It snorted, hissing menacingly at them.

"Not yet, Shuke," he said softly, "We have more of your kind to liberate first." He addressed the prisoners before him. "This is Shuke, son of Shruikan and Dramaria."

"Shruikan?" Veyna asked in spite of herself.

"Shruikan's offspring tend to be a bit...mad," Rasib explained. "They are as good as wild. Lash out at anyone, anything. That's why we made the perfect pair. Shade and dragon, a never before seen match. All thanks to Galbatorix imprisoning Shruikan for so many years."

"But we have a dragon who is also Shruikan's kin..." Staria murmured. "He is fine."

"Are you so sure?" Rasib laughed. "Now, I must leave for a while. I have something to attend to. Namely, your friends, being slaughtered by my energy bubble. Oh, do you like it, by the way? Impressive? A few simple words the the ancient language, the right intent, and a number of human sacrifices and you could make your own!" With that, the maple doors slammed shut behind him.

For a moment, the two sat in silence. Staria finally voiced their dreaded suspicion. "The battle didn't weaken that energy bubble. He let us through. It was a trap."

Veyna nodded grimly. She tugged at the handcuff, feeling the spikes dig deep into her wrist as she pulled. It was no use; the pain was virtually unbearable. If she completely numbed her arm, she might have been able to get it out, but she didn't want to risk not being able to repair the damage or not being able to restore feeling to her arm. With a few words she healed her wrist, but she was even more tired than before.

A few feet away from her, Staria lifted her manacled wrist up for inspection. It had no visible seam or locking mechanism, but Rasib must have attached them somehow... How long had they been unconscious? Could he have had time to forge them _around_ their wrists?

Veyna felt like it had only been a few hours, but if she had slipped into an elf comatose state...there was no way to tell how much time had passed.

"We should rest," Staria interrupted her thoughts. Veyna nodded, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position against the pole. She closed her eyes, her mind's eye conjuring up her home in Du Weldenvarden, Taíthos. She hadn't been there in three years. What were her parents doing right now? We're they worrying about her? She imagined Shuke firebombing the buildings and came back to reality with a start.

Staria and Adura were still sound asleep, but her split-second panic had woken Istalri. Though they had shut off their connection when they arrived in the castle, a thread still ran between them. Istalri gazed at Veyna in the chandelier's light, sending hope and reassurance to her through their link, tiny as it was. Comforted, her eyes slipped closed once again.

The doors banged open, startling the elves into alertness. "I never thought it would be so easy," Rasib gloated, "Arya and Murtagh have ordered a full retreat to Urû'baen!"

"Why are you doing this?" Staria asked tiredly.

"Are you really trying to free the dragons?" Veyna added.

"Of course. Beings that majestic and blessed with that much power shouldn't be chained to the likes of you. Just look at Saphira. Eragon wouldn't even risk his own life but sent her by herself? People like him—"

"How do _you_ know?" Staria questioned.

"Shruikan," Rasib answered, a fiery light in his eyes. "Shruikan lived for decades, bound to Galbatorix, unable to disobey him in any way. Galbatorix twisted him, forced him to do the most heinous things to his own kind… I liberate the dragons, one by one, so no more will suffer like Shruikan did."

"Galbatorix was evil!" Veyna protested, "We don't force—"

"No more talking," Rasib snapped. "Istalri and Adura have struggled long enough. Freedom shall be theirs!"

Staria and Veyna's eyes widened. He was going to cut their bonds! Rasib's voice was low and controlled, full of power as he carefully intoned the words of the spell. The two dragon's frantic thrashing lessened as he continued, their eyes glazing over. As soon as he was done, they'd be wild—numb and glassy-eyed no more, quite the opposite.

An explosion rocked the castle. Dust billowed out as the front wall of the room collapsed on itself, chunks of stone breaking off and falling everywhere. The elves coughed, straining to see their dragons through the tainted air.

When they looked back towards Rasib, he was gone. A pile of rubble lay where he had been just a few seconds before. Atop it stood her sister, Kyra.

"Hello, Veyna, Staria," Kyra smiled, "Miss me?"

At first, Veyna just stared at her in shock, only able to take in the little things to keep from being overwhelmed. Kyra's sword, even in its scabbard, was stained a dark crimson, as though this hadn't been her first stop in the castle. She looked good, however, her auburn hair falling in cascades down her shoulders. On her right hand, the nimbus of pink magic was fading, leaving behind only the silvery mark, the gedwëy ignasia. The red light, however, was still in her eyes as she looked at them. Seeming to realize this, she blinked, the unnatural color disappearing. "Sorry," she shrugged, "It made good camouflage in here."

"Where's Rasib?" Staria asked flatly, making it clear from her voice that she did _not_ trust Kyra at all.

"Eragon sent me," Kyra answered, "My proof will be here in a couple of minutes." She stepped forward bringing her sword down with the sound of metallic ringing on the handcuffs binding Veyna, slicing through them easily with her enchanted blade.

Her other manacle was cleaved off just as easily, as were Staria's and their dragons'.

"We need to find our way back to that place where the dragons can fly us out of here," Staria took charge, rubbing her wrists. "Veyna, do you remember seeing this room on our way past?"

"No," Veyna answered, looking around. "Istalri doesn't recall in what direction they were taken. They were hiding on the roof, next to that opening, but all she remembers is a sharp pain."

"Adura too," Staria agreed, "Kyra?"

"Not really," she replied, "I took a lot of turns on my way. Only figured out you were here a strong tug in my gut. Must be a twin thing. I know we're in one of the towers though."

"The top?" Staria asked. Kyra shook her head. "We won't need the opening if we can get to the roof." The group of six picked their way through the rubble. They had ascertained that Rasib—unfortunately—was not buried in it. He must have gotten away somehow.

They climbed a flight of stairs and skirted around a room full of bald men chanting incessantly at the ceiling. Another flight of stairs and the Riders and their dragons reached the roof, where the distinctive pink dragon Nuaen waited patiently. Veyna noted that despite her cheek and overall sunniness, Kyra seemed a little grim at the mouth. Had she escaped from the island instead of being released by Eragon? Veyna would like to think her sister wouldn't do that, but she really didn't know what her twin was capable of anymore. Had Kyra coerced Nuaen into serving her and thus fooled Eragon? She hated to doubt her sister like this, but, given the circumstances, she had more than the right to.

Istalri dove off into the blackness. Again they both felt the intense, sharp tingling sensation as they passed through the bubble of dark magic. It took no time at all to locate Arya's camp and fly down into it. Apparently the energy required to heal injuries had prevented further movement to Ilirea. It was nightfall again, and most of the Riders there were sound asleep. Arya, however, sat by the fire, legs tucked up to her chest. Her eyes widened as they landed in from of her.

"Staria, Veyna...it's good you're back. And... Kyra?" Arya asked, her stately composure slipping a moment. "How...?"

"I believe that is on me," Eragon stepped out of the darkness, patting Saphira's nose as she reached down to nuzzle him. "She was successful in healing her broken bond with Nuaen, showing that this spell can be counteracted."

Arya dipped her head. "I did not expect to see you here, Eragon," she murmured.

"No prophecy is going to keep me from fighting for what I stand for," Eragon promised. "Now, bring me up to date. Staria?"

"We flew from Osilon to Gil'ead and then found our way here," she explained. "As soon as one of the Riders hit the magic shield surrounding Rasib's castle, Soetrí, Tierre, and some others broke loose from our ranks and dove into the castle, going straight through. A moment later they were back, eyes red, and started slaughtering us. Arya sent Veyna and me inside to do some recon. We witnessed a dragon-freedom cult ceremony and were detected by Rasib. Rasib is a Shade Rider; his dragon Shuke is Shruikan's son. He believes that all dragons suffer as Shruikan did, and he and Shuke are dedicating their lives to "freeing" all of the dragons from their Riders. Rasib was about to sever our bonds when the wall crashed on him."

"As Eragon knows, I had been making a little progress re-bonding with Nuaen," Kyra told them all, "While you were gone, we began to trust each other again, enough that Nuaen requested I be released to help in this mission. Eragon granted her request and then decided he himself was needed. We both flew on Nuaen straight here, which is why we have no armor. Nuaen dropped Eragon off at his desired location and landed on the roof of the tower. I entered the castle and was forced to kill a few of the more devout believers. It was then I detected a trace of Veyna's presence. I followed it and knocked down the wall with magic."

Staria picked up the narrative. "We discovered Rasib had disappeared and made our escape," she concluded.

"And you really reforged your bond with Nuaen?" Arya asked, looking at them both with a heightened respect.

"One question," Eragon interrupted. "How did you get in? Shouldn't that field of black magic have prevented your entrance?"

"At first we thought it was being taxed from the battle and couldn't stop two dragons at once," Staria told him.

"Then we began to wonder if it was intentional on their part," Veyna said darkly.

"What about you?" Staria asked, "Can't you just, like, say the Name and delete the spell causing that bubble?"

"I've already tried that," Arya answered, ignoring their questioning glances—Arya knew the name of the Ancient Language along with Eragon? "It worked—for a few seconds. It is only reasonable that this Rasib knows the Name as well."

"Do you think Nasuada would know more about him?" Eragon wondered.

"We can try," Arya offered, "A pool of water is located not far from here."

Nasuada greeted them with a smile, but it was half-hearted and there was deep concern in her eyes. "Have you eliminated the threat?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," Eragon answered, "We need some vital information. There is a new dark Rider, a Shade who calls himself Rasib. Is there anything, anything in the archives on such a being? He probably would have had contact with Shruikan at one point." They waited as she consulted a runner.

"The name does not sound familiar to me," she answered, "But Galbatorix's library was huge. Over twenty years, I have managed to read but some of the scrolls in there."

The runner returned, whispering something in her ear. Nasuada frowned but nodded.

Angela popped into the frame. "Eragon!" she exclaimed, "Didn't expect to see you in Alagaësia any longer."

"Extenuating circumstances," Eragon smiled in spite of himself. "Angela, do you know anything about this Rasib character?"

"Ah, that. People are always in such a hurry for information. Tell me this, read me that! Foresee my fortune! Bah! No time for simple pleasantries anymore." Angela huffed again, but relented. "Don't ask me how I know this, it involves quite a few bars, one less than vigilant Urû'baen guard, and more than one set of self-combusting keys." She plowed on. "Rasib's original name was Tam. He should be about thirty years old now. As a boy, he worked in Galbatorix's castle as a page, or message boy, for a number of years. Somehow he was brought to Galbatorix's attention and the king taught him to use magic. One day Tam went too far, however, and he summoned a spirit stronger than him. Unlike most Shades, Rasib and Tam shared bodies and the spirit did not take him over completely. It was later on that Rasib gained his hatred of the Riders and love of dragons."

"Where did Shuke come from?" Veyna queried.

"Shuke is the son of Shruikan and Dramaria, the only dragon egg born after the Fall of the Riders Vrael and Islanzadí had no knowledge of it because Galbatorix kept it well hidden, probably saving it for his son."

"His son?!"

"He was never able to have one, but I guess Tam was close enough. The dragon's memories from inside the egg had twisted it, causing Rasib and Shuke to create the castle that they have now."

"You knew all this, and you didn't tell us?" Nasuada asked incredulously.

"You didn't need to know," Angela tilted her head.

"How, exactly, did we _not _need to—" Eragon began.

"Are you going to keep yammering on it or do something about it?" Angela interrupted.

"Yes, let's," Arya agreed.

"Do you have an idea?" Eragon asked.

"Of course not, that's your job," Angela answered, "Now, I have to go before you—" She looked pointedly at Nasuada, "—get some of your spellcasters to try and tail me. I warn you, they might not come through unscathed from the experience." She nodded to the group though the scrying water pool, did a half-curtsy to Nasuada, and left.


	18. Storming: Veyna & Istalri's POV

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing! You all are the best!**

"We'll organize and resume our attack in the morning," Eragon told them all. "Get some sleep."

Staria nodded, gave a tired smile to Veyna, and departed. Kyra retreated a few steps and glanced at her sister. Veyna joined her silently at the next campfire over. For a while they just say there, neither hostile nor amicable. They both knew there were things they needed to talk about, but neither could bring them up. Finally, Veyna ventured, "Thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome." Kyra looked up at the stars. There was silence for another minute or so. "I half expected you to rescue me."

Sensing they were no longer discussing Rasib, Veyna replied, "I wanted to, so badly. But you broke the code."

"To the void with the code!" Kyra cried out, voice still in a whisper. "We're sisters, Veyna! We're supposed to have each others' back no matter what!"

"I wasn't so sure anymore, Kyra!" Veyna retorted. "We hadn't had a conversation in months!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Kyra responded softly after a couple seconds.

It took her a moment, but Veyna relented, "I'm sorry too."

"I missed you. I wished you would visit."

"I couldn't; I would be too tempted to free you."

"Nice to know," Kyra smiled.

Veyna picked up a large leaf from the ground, fingering it. "Brisingr," she ordered. A tiny flame began to work its way through the leaf, carving until an imperfect likeness of Soetrí's face stared up at them. Mini fire extinguished, Veyna stared at the art in her hand. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in," she told it as she ground him under her foot.

The tiniest hint of a smile grew on Kyra. Just then, Istalri and Nuaen returned from their evening hunt, hunger sated. Most of all Istalri wanted to have a nice long rest, but Veyna first asked her: _How's Nuaen?_

_Better._

_All better? _

_Better. _

_Is she almost back to her old self?_

_Almost._

Veyna smiled as Istalri's emerald wing closed around her, her dragon's warmth spreading over her like a thick blanket. _Goodnight._

_Goodnight, little one._

0==]=======

Battle nerves woke them early the next morning. Veyna greeted Kyra with a smile, but soon wandered off into the trees, Istalri falling into step behind her.

_Stay away from him. _Veyna turned to face her beautiful dragon, the being she loved most in the world. Istalri nuzzled her, comforting her from the ugly wondering of who would survive.

_It's funny,_ Veyna reflected to herself. _Until now, I knew death was possible, in reality. But it never seemed a real threat. It was never really going to happen. How na__ï__ve we all were. Please, Istalri, stay away from Rasib._

Istalri dipped her head, eyes full of concern for her Rider. Of course she had heard everything Veyna had been thinking. Their bond ran deeper than anything, seeping through every piece of their consciousness. Veyna patted her dragon's shoulder, wishing they could've flown into battle together. But it was too dangerous. The idea that Rasib might try to split them again was stuff of nightmare—that anyone could tear apart a connection built on trust, love, and magic was earth-shaking.

Arya had confirmed that, based on the incantation of the evil spell, it had to be performed in the proximity of both the dragon and the Rider. Thus Istalri and all the other dragons were going to attack the energy bubble to weaken Rasib instead of fighting inside with their Riders. Of those that were left, only six groups could be formed. They would find out soon the groups, when Eragon and Arya had finished debating over it in the small infirmary tent. Murtagh was in there as well, she could hear his loud voice in the quiet morning.

Though it was early in the morning, most of the Riders were alert and awake when they returned to camp. Some milled around restlessly while others had their heads in their hands or were quietly meditating. A few were attempting the Rimgar, although most were too sore—like Veyna—from the previous day to do it.

She and Kyra hadn't talked since the painful exchange of last night. It was mutually understood by both parties that, until the threat was vanquished, all other matters such as theirs would have to be a second priority.

"Shur'tugal," Arya hailed them. She paused, waiting until they had all assembled before her. "Eragon?"

"Rasib is our target," Eragon told the silent group. "Until he is gone or taken into custody, destroying the castle or capturing the worshippers within is futile." He gestured to half of the group. "Nevertheless, they are obstacles to reaching the Shadow Menace directly. Your prerogative will be to round up and keep a hold of them. Murtagh will be going with you, follow his orders as if they were my own. As you know, the dragons will already be waging the battle from the outside. The will take on Shuke if necessary. I will place a ward on them that may or may not protect against Rasib's spell, but we mustn't take any chances. Staria and I will be hunting Rasib along with Kyra and Veyna." It was a credit to the Riders' discipline that there were no indistinct mutterings that Kyra—who had betrayed them all, only redeemed a few days ago—was charged with one of the most important tasks. "Arya will ride Fírnen and direct the dragons," Eragon continued. "I will direct you, our inside operatives, and the two of us will coordinate our attacks. Any other connection to your dragon is dangerous—do not make one _under any circumstance._"

"Eragon," Tamos spoke up. "How will we get through the black energy field?"

"I will use the name of the ancient language to get us all through," Eragon answered.

"But I thought you said he knew it as well, that it didn't work?" Staria pointed out.

"It did for a few seconds," Eragon replied, "The few seconds each time should be enough to get us all through in pairs."

Staria nodded and raised no more objections.

"Are we all ready to go?" Eragon asked.

A general murmur of assent emanated from the assembly. He locked eyes with Arya and nodded. Wordlessly she mounted Fírnen, who rallied all the other dragons with him. Like a multicolored hailstorm, the dragons rose into the air and out of sight.

Staring after their partners, the Shur'tugalar started their loping run for the castle, hoping for a stealthy approach. No one spoke as they neared the obscured fortress.

With the flick of Eragon's hand, he—using the Name—commanded the blackness to dissipate. When the shield wavered, Veyna took a deep breath and ran through…straight into a wall.

She staggered backwards, the sharp tingling reminding her that the energy field was right behind her. Blood was flowing freely from Kyra's nose, and she suspected that it was from hers as well. With a quick spell, Kyra healed them both. The next pair ran straight into the twins as they burst through, looking surprised.

After setting the disoriented pair back on their feet, Veyna gestured upwards to Kyra. The elves crouched, then sprang up, landing lightly on the rooftop. About a foot above them, the black bubble stretched all the way to the other end of the castle. Looking up at the black tinted sky, she could make out a collection of dragons clustered around their leader. Suddenly, she spotted Istalri break off from the pack and barrel straight toward the shield a few yards away.

Istalri's POV

The sun was reaching a forty-five degree angle with the earth as Istalri shot forward in the early morning sunlight. Behind her, pink-wild-beauty-Nuaen swooped and dove, peering at the black mass below them. Ahead, sapphire-dazzle-Adura was descending down toward it. Taking her cue from Fírnen, Istalri folded her wings and dive-bombed straight into the energy bubble. She bounced backwards, extending her wings to catch herself as she fell. Returning to her previous height, she could see that all of her comrades had begun swiping at the field, but it showed no signs of wavering. Tucking her wings, Istalri spiraled for the magical barrier once more.

She wondered where partner-of-heart-Veyna was right now. Had she reached the black-shield-bubble yet? Were they providing enough of a distraction for Eragon to let them through undetected? Queen-of-the-sky-Saphira dove at the energy field, shrieking a taunt to Shuke. The rest of them took up her call, daring him to come out and face them. Thorn flapped his powerful wings, reeling around to face the barrier once more.

All of a sudden, a dark mass shot out of the bubble. Shruikan-son-dark-Shuke turned to face them, decidedly smaller than both Saphira and Fírnen but larger than herself. If not for the manic fire in his eyes, he would have made a very capable member of the Order. He flew effortlessly at them, his roars for them to free themselves were scrambled by his lunacy; he was virtually incoherent. Feeling a pang of sadness that they had to fight him, Istalri shot in an emerald blur for his right wing.

…**.our story nears its conclusion…**


	19. Slaying: Veyna, Istalri, & Nuaen's POV

Veyna's POV

The door creaked open. Kyra glanced at Veyna, Stardom rasping out of its sheath. The short, broad blade held out in front of her, Kyra cautiously entered the room. Deciding that it was empty, the girls walked forward, only to hear a distinct _thok!_ as a dart whizzed past Veyna's pointed ear and buried itself in the wooden plaque on the wall.

_Eragon,_ Kyra warned him, _there are dart traps._

_Understood. We have seen no sign of the Shade._

_Neither have we._

Kyra cut off the connection. Swiftly and silently, the twins made their way to the next room. They darted back as the bronze braziers at the entrance flared to life as they approached, but then realized it was the young man in the room who had caused the fire to ignite.

He was kneeling before a roughly cut sandstone altar, adorned with a simple but elegant royal purple tablecloth draped over it. A few feet away the true library started—row after row of books, all stacked neatly in alphabetical order. Humans and their books. Didn't they realize scrolls were much more organized?

"Rasib," Kyra said softly. The Dark Rider turned, seeming unsurprised at the two girls facing him, swords drawn. Veyna's blade, Esterni, glowed faintly. Its golden tip became white hot. Rasib, however, made no move to draw the weapon at his side. He just rose slowly, turning to face them tranquilly.

"Riders are supposed to be carriers of the Light," Rasib told them, backing slowly into the shadows of the shelves, forcing the girls to follow him. "So why do you serve evil?"

"We—" Veyna began, coming to a halt as the bookshelves around her toppled toward them.

"Magic!" Kyra shouted, diving out of the way and pulling her twin with her.

"Riders are supposed to bring peace," Rasib taunted, voice low and menacing. "Didn't bring peace to Shruikan, did you?"

"He has entered the void," Veyna called, picking herself up from the rubble-covered ground. "There is no greater peace!"

"The void?" Rasib laughed, "You elves are so foolish." Another bookshelf teetered. "_There are no gods_," Rasib mocked, "_There are things we can't explain, but we are just ignorant!_" The shelf fell, the Shadow Menace Rasib still prowling. "Come out, come out little Riders," Rasib called sinisterly. "Void? There is only Light and Darkness."

"Everyone has their own beliefs," Veyna tried, "there is no right answer."

"He was not at peace so he descended into Darkness!" Rasib screamed. The chandelier above them came crashing down, fire from the candles setting the books alight. The blaze swelled uncontrollably, snagging the untoppled volumes into the inferno.

Before the Dark Rider knew what was happening, Kyra's sword was across his throat, Veyna's digging into his back. Rasib's two captors walked cautiously into the long hallway and into another room, keeping both their eyes trained on him but moving away from the fire.

"Against the wall," Veyna ordered.

Rasib acquiesced, hands clasped unthreateningly in front of him. "Are you going to kill me?" Rasib whispered, for once sounding his age. His eyes, though red, looked imploringly into theirs, the young man who had done so much evil.

Kyra and Veyna glanced at each other.

_What do we do?_

_We can't take him to Eragon; he's too dangerous. We need to finish this, soon._

_But killing him seems wrong. His intentions were noble. Misguided, but noble._

_His lies convinced me to split with Nuaen_, Kyra replied. _Even death cannot atone for what he has done._

_And you saw firsthand how real the idea of dragon slavery seemed to be, how he could believe it so strongly. _

Kyra was silent.

"Will you let the dragons go free, after I am gone?" Rasib interrupted.

"No," Veyna answered. "They are happy where they are."

"Then free me." He looked at both of them. "Or I'll kill myself."

"More power to you," Kyra muttered.

"No, stop," Veyna commanded. _We can't allow him to access magic!_ she hissed at Kyra. "You can't kill yourself," Veyna returned to Rasib.

"But I have to. It has to be me. I will be at peace!" Rasib answered urgently.

"We can't do that," Kyra responded. "The spirits within would stop you."

"Then I will not reach the Light!" Rasib howled. Before they realized what was happening, he pulled at the air with a clawed hand. Their breath went cold as he sucked the energy from him, building a mountain of power inside his body. The twins, having him present in their consciousnesses, could feel him reach into the torrent, and caress the magic one last time.

"Deyja." _Die. _His head was thrown back, energy shooting off his body in waves of heat, but it did not explode as Veyna expected him to. The spirits in his body had turned him, so he was no longer completely human. His hair and eyes were reverting to the traditional maroon. There was no doubt that Rasib was gone; whatever disguising spell he had placed on himself had ended.

Wordlessly, in one fluid movement, Kyra slew him through the heart.

Istalri's POV

Red-ally-Thorn dove out of the clouds, ricocheting powerfully off of the black energy shield surrounding Rasib's castle. Above them, Fírnen swooped majestically around Shuke, diamond-hard tail skating across the enemy dragon's foreleg. He snapped at Fírnen's tail as Arya's dragon slammed his strong body into the black one.

Tearing herself away from the battle exponentially escalating above them, Istalri hurled herself at the Rider and dragon emerging from the castle now. Fiery-betrayer-Chinr rocketed up, Istalri slashing at him with her sharp teeth. Caught by surprise, Chinr let out a sharp cry of pain and spread his wings, being carried along by the wind. On his back, Soetrí's hands choked the saddle grip, red eyes narrowing. He shouted something she couldn't catch to Chinr, who promptly rolled over in midair to avoid Istalri's next onslaught.

Another bulk slammed into her. Istalri spiraled dangerously close to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Her talons skimmed the grass as she gained altitude, turning to face her new attacker. Former group-partner Tierre grinned wickedly atop Okkan, palm glowing with swirling magic. Letting out a savage roar coupled with a stream of fire that flowed harmlessly around the two, Istalri angled upward and shot into the clouds. She could hear wise-master-Mort's voice in her head, pointing out to her useless information as her training kicked in, like the fact that the fluffy white clouds indicated a storm wasn't likely. Useful. Not.

She turned to face her attacker, only a few tail-lengths behind her. He spewed a just-as-futile jet of fire at her tail. She reflexively jerked it out of harm's way, smacking him across the face with the armor-plated, spiked end. The pearly white dragon shrieked, writhing and falling backward out of the air. He landed in a crumpled broken heap on the ground. Istalri landed heavily, tail aching with every heartbeat. She wished Veyna was there—for her love and support, not her healing abilities, of course. Although those would be a perk.

Shaking off her pain, she gently flipped the dead dragon over, the sizzling blood of her kind staining her nose. Legs still twisted in the saddle straps, a dark red liquid trickled out of corner of Tierre's lips. She leaned close and sniffed the dragon's corpse, detected from smell that he still contained his Eldunarí inside of him, consciousness untransferred. He had died a true death. His heart of hearts would dissolve along with his body.

Istalri soared back into the sky. Above her, Fírnen, Thorn, and Saphira grappled with Shuke, but whenever they inflicted any kind of physical damage—tooth, claw, scales—it seemed to heal a few seconds later with no fatigue to the beast. Below her, there were at least ten pairs of fighting dragons. Regaining her energy with a slow flight, wings extended, she watched as an orange one suddenly turned in midair. His attacker slammed into the sharp spikes on his back. Blood seeped from the wounds as the dragon fell, Rider screaming in anguish. Over to the left, a small purple dragon was almost obscured by the two larger ones subduing it. The flat edge of one of their tails smacked the Rider out of her saddle. A piercing shriek of terror split the air. The enemy Shur'tugal fell out of the sky, narrowly missing colliding with another two battling dragons.

With a snort of impatience, Istalri remembered Saphira's words: _I know you thirst for their blood, those who have killed Twi and Gom, as I do, but remember these are our brothers and sisters, our mothers and fathers, our daughters and sons. We are a family, and we must forgive each other._

At the time, Istalri had responded with a '_You are most wise, Saphira_,' but now, in the heat of battle, she yearned to do nothing and watch the traitor go _splat _against the ground.

Pressing her wings into her body, she sped downward, catching the two-legged in her claws. The girl was still screaming as Istalri set her down less than gently. She finally stopped when Istalri pressed her against the ground, talons digging into her chest, warning her it would be useless to run—Istalri would be back to nab her.

Veyna's POV

All at once, two large spirits rose reluctantly from Rasib's limp body, hanging over like black clouds. Tendrils seemed to cling to his skin and clothing, as if they were seeking some form of reentry.

"Be gone!" Kyra commanded. The spirits seemed to recoil from her voice, zooming up through the ceiling and out into the sky. The short, broad blade Stardom's front half was coated completely as Kyra yanked it out of Rasib's lifeless body.

Breathing heavily, the two girls looked at each other. Had they really done it? It was all over?

Eragon, Staria, and Evelyn sprinted into the room, taking in the fire across the hall and Kyra wiping her blade clean on the tablecloth over the obsolete altar.

"You were forced to kill him?" asked Eragon. It was neither an accusation nor inquiry, but a question.

"The Shade," Veyna answered. It was all she needed to say. Eragon nodded, frowning down at Rasib's corpse.

"I will contact Arya. Well done, Kyra, Veyna. You saved many lives today."

"Is it safe to reach out to our dragons?" Veyna asked hopefully.

"It should be, yes," Eragon answered, "if you are sure this is him."

"It is," Veyna replied firmly. _Istalri!_

Istalri's POV

The daughter-of-the-wind soared back into the crisp air. With the arrival of evil-elf-Soetrí and his minions, the barrage on the energy bubble had almost completely ceased. It was time to restart the action. After doing a quick flip to avoid a burst of flame, Istalri tucked in her wings and flew rapidly toward the looming blackness. Behind it, she could just make out the running forms of a man, a young woman, and a girl. She braced herself for the jelly-like experience of bouncing off. Flicking her tail, she sped up, resisting the urge to close her eyes as the shield sprawled larger and larger before her.

Just as she was about to hit it, it flickered, shimmering in the morning sunlight. The dark energy collapsed in on itself, but Istalri was already moving too fast to stop. She collided with the solid stone wall of the castle with a sickening _thud_, sliding down the sizzling stone now wet with her blood to crash on the ground, wing tangled at odd angles. The world above her was fading fast, but the last thing she thought she heard before unconsciousness was Veyna: _Istalri!_

Nuaen's POV

Hard-scaled-Shuke barreled toward her, snarling in frustration as she executed a quick loop around him, running her talons down his leg. Forest-fire-Fírnen and Saphira-Brightscales bolted after him, subduing him in a tight circle once again. Seeming to dance in midair, Nuaen taunted him with nips to his thrashing tail, struggling to break free of the massive dragons attempting to restrain him. A bloodcurdling shriek emanated from his maw, spewing torrents of fire everywhere, but the green and blue hung on tight, clamping down on his wings and neck. On Fírnen's back sat elf-queen-Arya, calm and calculating, directing all of the dragons' efforts simultaneously. The way she trusted her dragon completely—letting him take over while she commanded others within her own mind—astounded Nuaen. Did it ever go the other way around as well? Would a dragon trust their Rider enough to control their body? _Would I?_

Shaking her head to clear it, Nuaen swept forward to bring her small but muscular body to almost a standstill. _Diving and weaving gracefully was always Istalri's thing_, Nuaen thought, _this is what I was meant for._

The pink beast hurled herself at Shuke's head, punching him with the full force of her body. The spikes on the top of his head pierced her belly scales, but the black dragon appeared confused and disoriented as Nuaen flew a safe distance away to gauge the intensity of her wounds.

_Good move, hatchling,_ Fírnen's deep voice permeated every fiber of her being. _My Rider is preoccupied, but she would like to tell you that we are going to try an ASA attack maneuver. We were both impressed by your battle-fire._

_Understood. Thank you, Fírnen._

Deciding that he had judged her wounds to be not serious, she followed the large green dragon back up into the air, positioning herself to strike. Fírnen continued past her until he had reached Saphira's height. Dark-fire-Shuke didn't seem to anticipate what they were doing. He turned suspiciously around, searching for his former assailants. Nuaen came in from the side, as the "bait," although she greatly disliked the term "bait" in reference to her.

Shuke braced himself for her impact, savagely twisting to the side to make Nuaen scramble not to be skewered on one of his diamond-sharp back spikes. She scuffled, attempting to scratch the dragon's eyes. Saphira and Fírnen angled down toward Shuke, giving the startled beast no time to react. Nuaen pulled away as the two slammed into him, knocking them all out of the air. There was a loud snap—splitter-Shruikan's-son-Shuke's wing was bent at the wrong angle. Even from this height, Nuaen could tell that the vital artery in the wing had been ruptured accidentally. Blood poured freely from the gash, but Shuke struggled to gain altitude once more. He attempted to extend his wings, but flopped lopsidedly, still falling through the air at an ever-increasing rate. Just before they hit the ground, Saphira and Fírnen let go and tilted upwards to land with no more than a strong jolt.

Shuke collapsed on the ground amid the roars of triumph from the surrounding dragons.

Dead.

**Thanks all for reading and reviewing! **


	20. Salvaging: KyVey POV and Epilogue

**Last chapter ****! Thanks for reading!**

Pain. It took Veyna a moment to recognize it. Ignoring all direction, Veyna sprinted outside. All around her were cries of anguish, but nothing mattered to her except reaching Istalri. When she finally reached her broken dragon, there was so much blood on the ground that she feared her beloved partner was already gone. But no, pain still rebounded across their mental link.

Without thinking, Veyna dropped down beside her dragon and formed a spell with no words. A large brown blight appeared on the earth for some twenty feet around as every living thing in that radius was reduced to dust. Istalri's wing snapped out, blood flow returning. The break in her foreleg mended, her spikes repositioning after being bent with the force of the fall.

Veyna slumped to ground, the magic almost causing to black out. The world reeled before she was pulled upward, out of harm's way from the arrow that buried itself in the dirt beneath her. Staria hauled Veyna to her feet before sending a blast of fire from her palm at the archer.

Her friend had a stream of blood running along her left temple. Staria's image swam before her, her long brown hair in wild strands down her back. Veyna locked onto her bright green eyes as Staria held out her hand.

"Come on," Staria dragged her across the ground as Adura nosed Istalri along. Once they were safely in the forest, they stopped. For a while, they sat there, resting.

Gratitude pulsed out of Istalri as some of her wounds healed. Veyna leaned against her dragon's scaly side, exhausted from the taxing magic, which she had already had to perform twice before. After Istalri's unfortunate run in with the wall of the castle, Veyna had ignored all direction and sprinted outside to her dragon. Istalri had lain so still that Veyna feared she was dead, but pain was still rebounding across their mental link. She pulled energy everything around her, forming a spell with no words. A large brown blight appeared on the earth as every living thing turned to dust for twenty feet around. Istalri had been fine after that—for a short time anyway. Since then, Istalri had experience increasing chest pain and then relief with the help of Eragon and Saphira.

Veyna had never seen the Riders so disheveled in all her life. Everyone was covered in cuts and bruises of various sizes. One dragon she had never seen before bed a huge gash on its foreleg, jumping around and mewling like a distressed kitten. Another had its snout completely slashed open, and, though the surface had stopped bleeding profusely, a drop sometimes sizzled the ground at its feet. Staria had a nasty cut across her forehead that dripped down past her temple and another on her sword arm. Kyra was limping slightly with her wrists slashed and a haunted look in her eyes. She wasn't in danger of bleeding to death, so she was here. Veyna herself had a throbbing in her shoulder where an arrow fired from above had somehow made it through her wards but not her armor. She was cut across the cheek, which still stung in the cool morning air.

It was not long after that Eragon was forced to come and deal with Istalri's ever-increasing chest pain. Still, more survivors kept coming in, not all of them on their side. Veyna went out into the field to confirm that no more Riders or dragons were out there, although bodies of the slain still lay where they had died.

Eragon stepped forward and the gentle whispers of conversation ceased. "You have done your duty to the Order and Alagaësia," Eragon told them quietly. "Rest and heal, and then let us return home." There was a general murmuring of assent. Veyna placed her hand on Istalri's neck, feeling her dragon's giant heartbeat reverberate through her body. Placing her hand on the emerald in the pommel of Esterni, she called upon it to help her heal Istalri's wounds. At once she was glad that she and Staria had thought to store up energy before arriving at the castle: both Veyna and her dragon were exhausted.

With a few well-chosen words, the pain in her own shoulder dissipated and the cut on her cheek's stinging abated. Placing her hand against a nearby tree, she inadvertently transferred some power out of it. A small cascade of newly deadened leaves floated down to the ground. Shaking her head, Veyna forced herself to walk away, Istalri creeping slowly along behind her.

She found Staria kneeling beside Evelyn, who lay spread-eagled on the ground. Mustering her strength, Veyna dropped down beside her. The young girl's arm was twisted to the wrong side and her leg was clearly broken in several places.

"What happened?" Veyna breathed, forgetting her own troubles for a moment.

Speaking in an equally low voice, Staria replied, "Fell off her dragon. Murtagh dismissed her from the inside groups; he thought she'd be safer out there. Word is that it was Tierre."

"Can we heal it?"

"Alone, and as walking zombies? No. Fetch Arya please."

"Okay." Veyna ran for the elf queen, carefully explained the situation, and came back to find Staria holding Evelyn's hand. The girl looked at them without seeing, wide scared eyes full of pain.

"Evelyn," Arya asked, "can you hear me?"

The young Rider made no move to respond.

"She's in shock." Arya ran her fingers lightly over the curvature of Evelyn's exposed stomach and ribcage. "She may be bleeding internally as well." Arya began to chant in the Ancient Language, of binding, or growing, and of repairing. Minutes passed, but Arya's green eyes never opened and Evelyn's merely fluttered shut. Veyna glanced at Staria.

"I've done all I can for her," the soft but musical voice spoke out, "but she's not going to make it. A visible sigh shuddered through the girl on the ground. "She has entered the void," Arya announced softly.

Four days later, the entire group, after a brief visit to Ilirea, started the long journey back home, stopping only in Osilon. They finally reached Gedwëy Evarínya. It was hard to believe that they had only set out two weeks ago. So much had changed. The general morale, however, had risen since the end of the battle. To Veyna's surprise, Murtagh had stayed with them the whole way and was making no move to leave.

On the second day of being back home, Eragon called a big meeting. He didn't even try to sugarcoat or put a positive spin on what had happened. Eragon knew they would all need time to grieve and heal. "There were forty-seven of us when we first heard of troubles in Alagaësia," he told them. "Ten pairs of us were away on missions, too far out to help. Another ten stayed to guard our home and protect those too new to fight. Twelve pairs betrayed us, and fifteen fought against them. Of the—" He did not use the word traitor. "—ones on Rasib's side, two remain in our custody, and one is unaccounted for. Of those who fought for us, eleven remain." _However, we have recovered six Eldunarí from the dead,_ Eragon's thoughts invaded their minds. Brain muddled, Veyna wondered for a second why he hadn't just said that aloud, then realized the younger Riders hadn't learned of the Eldunarí yet. "It is time for us to lay to rest the fallen, n matter who they fought for. They are all equal in our eyes: as our brothers and sisters."

Though her mind was not searching for it, she felt the rush of energy cascade through Eragon as twenty-six magically-concealed caskets materialized in front of him facing the crowd. The half containing dragons, however, were the same size as the others—they contained only the skull, some of the bones, and beautiful hide of the dragon. "Of the fallen," Eragon continued. As he said each name, the glossy cover over the head of the body turned translucent, into glass. "Evelyn, Twi, Gom…" Veyna felt Nuaen twitch beside her and remembered that Gom had been Nuaen's sire. Kyra glanced at Veyna and placed her hand on her dragon's shoulder. Eragon went on until the last casket had been named.

It was especially sad that, although thirteen Riders and thirteen dragons had lost their lives, four pairings had been broken, leaving two Indlvarn and two desolate dragons.

It had eventually been discovered that two mentors had also been in league with Soetrí and Rasib. Evelyn's mentor and his male dragon were one of the pairs; the other were Tierre and Okkan's dwarven masters. The elf and the dwarf had pleaded guilty and Eragon had shipped them off to Kyra's old prison island. The dragons, however, posed more of a problem. Finally it was decided, at the dragons' requests, that they were to be released to live with the wild dragons, who by nature would keep them in check. Neither dragon had been privy to the schemes of their bonded partners, and it had been more than a nasty shock when the truth was uncovered.

As she lay in her bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, Veyna wondered if the others were sleeping. Insomnia did not plague the elves, who had the gift of shutting their body down into dream state forcibly, but what of the dwarves, humans, and Urgals? Were they thinking of those lost, as she was? Veyna could hear Staria's light breathing, soft and steady, comforting. Whether she was asleep or merely pretending she couldn't tell. Though the walls were thick, it could not stop her enhanced hearing from picking up the rough, broken breathing of the Urgal on the other side. Staria, she knew, was not being plagued by that tonight—the dwarf on that side had been slain in the battle.

The battle. Evelyn. Did she deserve to die after less than a year of training? Who would deliver the news to her family? They must have had such high hopes for her...

Veyna felt a pang of sadness when she realized she didn't even know where Evelyn came from. The Empire or Surda? Who was her mentor? The girl had been around for three months, and Veyna hadn't noticed her once, thought to say hi, or introduced herself. By Eragon's word they were supposed to be brothers and sisters to one another, a family…in a family, do older siblings ignore newborns and not even notice their existence?

Istalri crawled in from outside on the balcony, where she and Adura preferred to sleep. Her talons clicking minimally on the stone floor, she placed her large head on the foot of Veyna's bed, staring imploringly at her Rider.

_Don't do this to yourself._

_How could I not even realize she was here?_

_You were preoccupied._

_That's just an excuse._

_But the truth._

Veyna sighed. _You're right. Thank you, Istalri._

Her dragon let out a low hum, and it was to this sound that Veyna finally let herself slip into her much-needed waking dreams.

The next morning, both she and Staria were very rejuvenated by the good night's rest. She was in such high spirits that she even volunteered to Eragon to help others through the grieving process—a task that the Veyna of the day before never would have been able to handle.

Over the next few days, new Shur'tugal—ones Veyna had never encountered before—seemed to flock to Gedwëy Evarínya. Generally, these new Riders were older and greeted Eragon, and, with some surprise, Arya, tiredly and withdrew to their rooms on the upper floors. They were as quiet as mice above her: neither she nor Staria noticed any difference from the empty to occupied room. Had she not seen them come in, Veyna never would have known they were there.

She and Staria spent many of their days working on the final resting place of those who had died. It was decided that the place would be underground, much to the pleasure of the dwarves. They had already begun excavating a large chamber and giving Eragon a multitude advice on how best to do his next cave project. Veyna made frequent visits down there, marveling at their progress. Although the dwarves themselves preferred to use pickaxes to do the job, they responded amicably to others' magic, as it sped up the process exponentially.

As elves, it seemed almost wrong to bury their dead in the cold stone beneath the earth, where there was no sunshine or plants or anything. It did, however, please the dwarves immensely, and the humans and Urgals seem to agree on it too, always having buried their dead in the ground. Though their protests were most respectful, many of the elves had plagued Eragon since he had made the announcement to switch the final resting place to a happier place, where living things could benefit from the nutrients provided by the end of a life. Eragon seemed divided on this subject, and so made a compromise.

The energy left in each body—though it had dwindled as time progressed—was saved in a diamond. A small forest had been planted some five years ago, and through many songs in the Ancient Language the diamonds were implanted in the trees, and a spell placed on them that would prevent the gems from being removed and allow the tree to utilize it in times of need. The disgruntled elves seemed mollified by this method, and no more disagreements arose.

It was almost a week later when an unknown Rider knocked on her door. Staria and Adura had gone hunting, so Veyna and Istalri were alone in the room.

"Hello," Veyna said to the man at the door.

"Veyna?" he asked. "May we come in?"

"Of course," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you," the man told her, stepping inside. A large silver dragon landed gracefully on the balcony. "My name is Sern, and this is Celestí."

Veyna's heart skipped a beat as recognition flashed through Istalri.

"Yes," Sern said with a smile. "Istalri, meet your dam."

Veyna paused as Istalri took a half hop towards the silver dragon. She cocked her head, sniffing cautiously.

_Greetings, Istalri. _Veyna didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but Istalri made no motion to shut her out.

_Greetings, fire-belly-dam,_ Istalri purred. A quick reference through Istalri's training with Mort revealed that fire-belly-dam was a high praise for a mother dragon and often used by her various offspring as a term of affection. Fire-roar-sire was of the same idea, but for the father.

Celestí blinked. _You've grown big and strong. Your father would be so proud if he could see you now. You should go visit him sometime._

_Trayim? Isn't he wild dragon?_

_They're not hard to find. He's a darker green than you, and a second generation original. _

_I will, thank you. _

Veyna got the sense that she and Sern were now intruding on what was spiraling toward a private conversation.

"Why don't we take a walk on the grounds?" Sern suggested, evidently having gotten the same message.

"Sure," Veyna agreed. "So, where are you from?"

"Tronjheim," the human answered.

"Really? I thought it was populated mostly by dwarves..."

"My dad was a captain in the Varden," Sern explained, "but my mother returned there after the evacuation to Surda. Now my father is one of many ambassadors of Queen Nasuada to the dwarves. You?"

"City of Taíthos, near Ellesméra," Veyna answered.

"Interesting," Sern replied, "You must have about as many flowers as we have mushrooms."

Veyna grinned. "Indeed." They walked along in silence for a minute. "Have you two been on a mission for this entire time? We haven't seen you around."

"Actually yes," Sern replied, "We were exploring the uncharted parts of the Hadarac Desert. Unfortunately, we were way on the other side and didn't receive news about Rasib's castle until it was already over."

"Mmm."

"What about you and Istalri? Was that your first foray into Alagaësia since you were bonded?"

"Yes," Veyna answered. Night was falling and one of them soon would not be able to see except by moonlight. "Not our first mission, but it was our first time meeting Queen Nasuada."

"Ah, what did you think of her?" Sern looked genuinely interested.

"She was…an interesting woman. The people seem to like her; she must be a good queen."

"That she is. Did you know when she first took office she graced every citizen of the Empire with five gold crowns?"

"No, I did not," Veyna responded, surprised. "That's quite a lot, isn't it?"

Sern nodded. They had reached Veyna's room again. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Glancing at Istalri, Veyna smiled.

Sern mounted Celestí. "See you around!" he called as the beautiful silver dragon took off into the darkness.

Istalri seemed to wriggle with joy as Veyna sat down at her writing desk, beginning a long letter to her parents. She snaked her head forward to rest it on the table, making sure not to break it under her weight. The green dragon grinned toothily at her.

And for the first time since the battle, Veyna laughed.

Epilogue

The crowd fell silent before her. Kyra's magnified voice rang out in the small glade where every Rider in existence—even Murtagh—stood listening.

When Eragon had first requested that she give a speech, Kyra had felt hollow inside. "Surely," she had told him, "I am not qualified for this."

"You are the _most _qualified," Eragon assured her. "The Riders are confused. We have watched our friends die by the betrayal of our own family. It is hard for many to believe that releasing the dragons is what this was all about. You are the only one left to tell them, Kyra. Tell them your story."

So here she was, standing on a wooden podium, with no fantastical speech prepared that would promise everything would be okay. She had only the truth in her quiver, the Ancient Language her bow. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I always wanted to be a Rider, since I was a little girl. One day, when I was seven years old, a strange man approached me. My sister had gone in the house to fetch a ball only for a minute, and I told him so. He left, but promised that if I met him at midnight and didn't tell anyone about him, he could give me magical prowess beyond that of other elves my age. He did not threaten me, but I was curious and the idea of that kind of power was alluring, so I met up with him that night. The man said he would give me that gift if I stole something for him: a gem, large, bright yellow, from Arya Dröttning's quarters. The magicks would ensure I was a worthy candidate for a dragon egg. The ends justify the means, I thought. I couldn't do that much damage, as a seven-year-old. Besides, once I was a Rider I could rectify everything I'd done. I stole the gem. All of a sudden, all of my strengths increased. I was the head of my class in spellcasting and sword fighting. I was happy."

Kyra paused. "Then I learned, the day of the ceremony, that they were instituting a test for the candidates that included mind reading. I was terrified they'd find out what I had done. I broke into the restricted archives and used a spell contained there to protect those memories from being discovered. I was bonded with Nuaen, and again life was good.

"Soetrí had always been friendly towards me. We sparred and studied together, always working to improve ourselves, both driven by the need to be the best. Eventually he coaxed out of me the deadly secret I had been hiding, but he totally understood. He even assured me that I had done the _right_ thing—the man's name was Rasib, and he himself had been working with him for the benefit of all the dragons. It was revealed to me much later, and not by Soetrí, that Rasib was also a Shade and Rider of Shuke." Kyra paused again, this time for emphasis.

"In reality, it all traces back to Galbatorix. Rasib wasn't evil, not really. Not completely. He wanted the dragons to be free and not enslaved by their Riders. But I'm here to tell you that's not true. Only one who has been forcibly split from their partner, from their friend, from the one who means the most to them, could tell you this in all honesty. _We are not enslaving the dragons._ _They do not serve us._ We work together for peace in Alagaësia!" At first, silence met her declaration. Then the dragons began roaring and stamping their approval.

"Well done," Eragon approached her from behind. Kyra nodded and thanked him, stepping off the podium, hoping to disappear into the crowd. Weaving her way through the celebrating throng, she found her way to Veyna, who greeted her with a smile.

"Nice speech," Veyna laughed. Her sister then grew serious. "What did ever happen to Soetrí?"

"I saw him in the castle," Kyra answered, "He seemed to think we were still on the same side. I broke into his mind, but he was arguing with Rasib already. Rasib seemed to be upset that Istalri had almost died from that pebble. It sounded like Soetrí had sent it, trying to forge mistrust between you two, but Rasib was angry that Istalri could have been hurt. I was about to kill Soetrí when I had the feeling you were in trouble. I ran with my gut feeling. That was the last I saw of him."

"He's not among the dead or captured," Veyna said darkly. "That means he's still alive. And out there somewhere."

"Doesn't matter," Kyra responded, "We'll find him someday."

0==]=======

"Brothers and Sisters," Eragon began, "today we gather here to witness the confirmation of the most sacred bond in the world." Then he addressed Kyra and Nuaen, who were standing in front of him. Kyra looked distinctly nervous. "Do you feel you are ready to affirm your bond and become one of the Order?"

"We do," Kyra replied softly. The congregation was respectful, silent.

_We do._ Nuaen projected her thoughts firmly.

"As is my right as a Dragon Rider, I ask you: Do you, Kyra Zediasdaughter, accept your partner for who she is, love her as you do yourself, and treasure your bond more than anything else?"

"I do," Kyra replied.

"Do you, Nuaen, daughter of Miira and Gom, accept your partner for who she is, love her as you do yourself, and treasure your bond more than anything else?"

_I do_, Nuaen without a pause.

"Do you, Kyra, promise to protect Nuaen, whether with sword or magic, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Kyra promised.

"Do you, Nuaen, promise to protect Kyra, whether with tooth or claw, wings or mind, even at the cost of your own life?"

_I do_, Nuaen said.

"Do you, Kyra, take Nuaen to be the partner of your heart, mind, and soul, promise to speak when the moment is right, be silent when it is not, and forever respect and honor her?"

"I do," Kyra repeated.

"Do you, Nuaen, take Kyra to be the partner of your heart, mind, and soul, promise to speak when the moment is right, be silent when it is not, and forever respect and honor her?"

_I do. _

"Do you, Kyra, promise to protect Nuaen, whether with sword or magic, might or sacrifice, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Kyra's voice was firm.

"Do you, Nuaen, promise to protect Kyra, whether with tooth or claw, wings or mind, even at the cost of your own life?"

_I do._

"Do you accept the responsibilities of Shur'tugal and Bjartskular and promise to peacefully protect all of the races of Alagaësia to the best of your ability, even at the cost of your bonded partner's life as well as your own?"

"We do."

_We do._

"Do you pledge yourself to the Order, agree to be bound by its rules, and know that your actions reflect upon it with everything you do?" Eragon showed no sign that he was close to finished.

"We do." Kyra's voice was strong now, as if to say to the world, "To this I owe my allegiance, and I am proud to profess it!"

_We do._

"Do you swear fealty to me and every other member of the Order, from now to forever, just as they have done for you?"

"We do."

_We do._

"Then as my right as Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, Firesword, and most of all Shur'tugal, I now pronounce you, Kyra Zediasdaughter, a full Dragon Rider." He drew Brisingr and touched her on the forehead with it.

Saphira looked at Nuaen. _And as is my right as Brightscales, Flametongue, and most of all Bjartskular, I now pronounce you, Nuaen, daughter of Miira and Gom, Bjartskular._ She touched the tip of her nose to Nuaen's.

Eragon smiled and raised his hands. "Let us welcome into our Order…Kyra and Nuaen!"

As the cheers started, Veyna smiled. Everything was right again. She, Istalri, Kyra, and Nuaen. Together they would protect Alagaësia, now and forever.

**So concludes Fallen: Istalri and Nuaen. Fallen for short. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so so so much to everyone who read it, even those that just glanced at it. Without you, Fallen never would have made it past chapter five. That's when I emailed it to my little brother to read and asked for comments—I got back: "I dunno. It's stupid." Typical. So thank you all so much, especially you, reviewers! I do have plans for a sequel, Risen, so keep an eye out for it! Might take a break first, though. Or not.**

**For all of you with really busy lives who don't have time for long Author's Notes, go ahead and scroll down to the review box, type in a quick sentence, hit the "Review" button, and get on with your day. For the rest of you, thanks for reading this **

**For starters, I just want to say this story didn't turn out **_**anything **_**like I originally planned. Soetrí didn't exist, except as an unnamed trouble values-not-where-they-should-be boyfriend to Kyra. Rasib didn't exist either. Nor Staria. In the first plot, the twins were chosen as Riders. Both Kyra and Veyna were quiet elves with bold dragons. Nuaen was supposed to corrupt Kyra into betraying the Order (not releasing her), but Veyna interceded, blah blah blah. As I got in to it, however, I discovered I liked Nuaen—she couldn't be evil! So, as it happens in this type of story, evil went to victim. After that, I realized I should add Staria. She came from my first ever FanFic, before I even knew there was a website for it. I took her from the story I wrote when I was ten and plopped her down here, set to become some random person Veyna met on Gedwëy Evarínya. She rocketed to stardom and became a main character.**

**Anyway, you can see how this didn't turn out like it was originally planned. But I'm glad. I think it became much more than it was destined for. And without your kind words and support, it never would have happened. So once again, thank you.**

**Atra esterní ono thelduin.**


End file.
